Actions speak Louder Then words
by Princess Lottie
Summary: Troy and Gabriella don't like each other what happens when they're at a party together? DISCLAMIER: I OWN NOTHING ABOUT HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT AND SOME OF THE CHARACTERS!
1. Chapter 1

Troy and Gabriella hate each other. Troy and Gabriella went to the same party and they ended up having a lot of the punch that had been spiked. In the morning they wake up to realize that they ended up sleeping together.

"This didn't happen Montez." Troy said as they got dressed.

"Fine whatever Bolton." Gabriella said fixing her shirt and went home.

"Gabriella Anne Montez where have you been?" Gabriella's mom said as Gabriella came in the house.

"I thought I told you I was staying over Taylor's."

"No you didn't."  
"Sorry. I'm going to go to my room now." Gabriella said going up the stairs and going in her room. She grabbed her phone and called Taylor.

"Hello?"  
"If my mom called I stayed the night last night." Gabriella said going through her closet trying to find something to wear.

"Gabriella?"

"Yeah."

"Where were you really? But sure I'll tell her that you were here."

"Your a life saver. I went to a party and somehow got drunk. I think the punch was spiked and this morning I woke up next to Troy. Naked."

"You didn't..." Taylor said letting her voice fade away.

"Yeah we did. And Tay?"

"Yeah?"  
"I don't think we used protection."

"Oh. This is not good."

"You think I don't know that."

"Well I hope your not pregnant."

"I don't either. I'm sixteen. I'm not ready to be a parent. And my mother is defiantly not ready to be a grandma."

"I know. Gabs I got to go but call me if you need to talk."

"Yeah. Bye Tay." They hang up and Gabriella gets dressed.

A month later Gabriella noticed that she hadn't started her period and takes a pregnancy test and it comes out positive. She leaves a note in Troy's locker saying "We need to talk." Gabriella opened her locker and found a note that said "Meet me on the roof at lunch." At lunch she goes up to the roof seeing that Troy's was already up there.

"What did you need to talk about?" Troy said as Gabriella sat next to him on the bench.

"I'm late."

"What do you mean you're late?"  
"My period. It didn't come."

"You think you're pregnant?"

"I don't think. I know. I took a test. It's positive Troy."

"What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea. But I know I'm not aborting this baby."

"Gabriella."

"No Troy. This is OUR baby."

"Gab what are we going to do."

"I really don't know. I'm really scared though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. What are our parents going to say? We're sixteen Troy and I'm pregnant."

"We'll tell them together."

"Promise?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"I promise. Come on let's go." They walk back into the school.

"Dude what are you doing with that slut?"

"We just met up walking through the door." Troy said. Gabriella noticed that he didn't say anything about her being a slut and her eyes started watering. she ran away and ran into an empty room and started crying.

"Gabby?" She looked up and saw Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi.

"Hey guys."

"What's wrong?" They come in and shut the door.

"I told him."

"Oh. What he say?" Taylor said going up and hugging her.

"He said that we would tell our parents together and then we came back in and Chad said what are you doing with that slut. He didn't say anything about me not being a slut."

"He didn't want to tell his friends." There's a knock on the door.

"What?"

"Gabby." Troy opened the door and poked his head in.

"What do you want?" Gabriella yelled at him.

"I'm sorry."

"No your not." Gabriella said not looking at him. "Go away Troy."

"Gabriella we need to talk about this."

"No. I'll talk to you later."

"Fine. I'll be over later and we will talk about this."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone. Please?"

"Fine." He walks away.

"God he is such a jerk."

"But he's the father."

"I know. I know." Gabriella said starting to pace. After school Gabriella's went into her house to find her mom mad and holding up the pregnancy test.  
"Gabriella Anne Montez. Why did I find a pregnancy test in your trash."

"Cause I'm pregnant okay?"

"How?"

"The day that I told you that I spent the night at Taylor's I lied. I went to a party and the punch was spiked and I didn't know that and I drank alot and the next morning I woke up next morning next to Troy Bolton. Naked."

"Gabriella. Does he know?"

"Yes. And we're not aborting our baby. He's coming over later so we can talk."

"Call him. His parents and I need to talk."

"They don't know."

"What do you mean they don't know?"

"We haven't told them. I just told him today."

"Then they will find out when they come over. Now go call him."

"Fine." She goes and calls him.

"Hello?"  
"Hey It's Gabriella."

"Hey what's up?"  
"My mom knows."

"What? How?"

"She found the test. She want's you and your parents to come over and she making us tell them."

"Oh Lord."

"Yeah. So can you come over?"

"Yeah. We'll be over soon." They hang up and an hour later there's a knock on the door.

"Coming." Gabriella went and answered the door. "Hi. Come on in." They come in and they go into the living room.

"What's this about?" Coach Bolton said as they sat down on the couch.

"It seems that our children are going to be parents." Ms. Montez said sitting across from them. Troy and Gabriella sat on the loveseat next to each other.

"What?" Coach Bolton stated. "They can't be parents. They haven't slept together and they hate each other."

"Apparently they are going to be parents."

"Troy what is this lie about."

"It's not a lie. Gabriella's pregnant. And I'm the father."

"How do you know?"

"Cause he's the only guy I've had sex with okay. Despite what some say I'm not a slut."

"How did this happen?" Mrs. Bolton finally said.

"We went to the same party. We didn't know that the punch was spiked and we had a lot to drink and the next thing we know we were waking up next to each other naked."

"Troy Alexander Bolton we raised you better than this." Coach Bolton yelled at his son and Gabriella started crying.

"Brie it's okay." Troy said hugging Gabriella. "Dad do you think we wanted this. We didn't mean for it to happen it just did." Gabriella got up and ran to the bathroom and threw up. "Brie." Runs after her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I guess I have morning sickness. Even though it's not morning."

"I'm sorry." Troy said going and sitting next to her.

"I know. It's not like we planned this. I wonder what there going to make us do."

"I don't know. Are you feeling well enough to go out there?" She nodded and they got up and went into the living room and sat next to each other on the couch.  
"Gabriella can you please take Troy to your room. The adults need to talk."

"Okay. Come on Troy." They get up and walk up the stairs and into Gabriella's room.  
"Wow. Nice room." Seeing all the expensive things.

"Thanks. Troy?" Gabriella said sitting on her bed.

"Yeah?"

"I'm scared. What if they make us give up the baby."

"We won't give up the baby. We're not going to abort the baby okay. If we have to we'll run away to protect our child and let our child have a family." Troy said sitting next to Gabriella and wrapping an arm around her.

"Promise you won't leave me to take care of this baby?"

"I promise."

"TROY! GABRIELLA! COME DOWN HERE."

"Here we go." Troy said as the got up and went down the stairs to the living room.

"Sit down." Ms. Montez said. They sit down next to each other again.

"We decided since you guys messed up that your going to have to pay the price and do the right thing and get married."  
"What? Come on. Were sixteen."

"And expecting a child. The wedding will take place Sunday at city hall."

"And since we have your sister to take care of and Susan only has Gabriella you will be moving in here once you two are married." Mrs. Bolton said.

"That is right. We will turn the guest bedroom into a nursery for the baby and Gabriella you have a doctors appointment on Monday."

"I want to come." Troy said.

"What?"  
"I said I want to come. It's my baby too. I want to come."

"Why you did this to her."

"Mom just let him come." Gabriella said getting up and running out of the house.

"Gabriella!" Troy said getting up and following her. "Gabriella wait up." Gabriella stops and sits down and starts crying. "Don't worry. We'll get through this."

"Troy! Dude. What are you doing with this geek?" Chad said walking up followed by Jason and Zeke.

"She's not a geek." Troy said standing up. "Come on Gabby. Let's get back." Troy said holding out a hand and helping Gabriella up.

"Troy what's up with you? You hate her." Chad said.

"No I don't." Troy said pulling Gabriella to him and hugging her.  
"Troy just tell them. They're your best friends. Sharpay, Kelsi, and Taylor know. They deserve to know to. " Gabriella whispered to him.

"You sure?" Gabriella nodded. "Guys come with us. We need to talk." They walk to Gabriella's house to find that Troy's parents left.  
"Troy your parents went to get your sister and they said that they will see you at home. I got to get to work. Behave." Gabriella nodded and Ms. Montez kissed her on the head.

"Mom." Ms. Montez turns around. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are sweetie." She gets her coat on and leaves.

"You should call the girls and we will tell them about the other thing." Troy said as Gabriella came back. She nodded and called the girls. Five minutes later there's a knock on the door.

"Be right back." Gabriella said going and answering the door. "Come on in."

"What are they doing here?" Sharpay said as they came into the living room and saw the boys.

"They are here because we asked them to be here. Now sit down!" Gabriella yelled.

"Gabby chill." Troy said wrapping an arm around her. She nodded.

"Dude what is this about. One day you hate her and the next your putting an arm around her."

"Cause she's my fiancée."

"What?"  
"I think you should have told them about the other thing first." Gabriella said.

"You think?"

"You want me to get mad?" Gabriella said starting to get mad.

"No. Guys Gabriella and I are getting married on Sunday."

"Why?"

"Gabby is this about the baby?" Sharpay said.

"Yes. Our parents decided that we have to do the right thing and that is get married."  
"What baby?" Chad said confused.

"Gabriella's pregnant." Troy said.

"Wow. This is unexpected."

"And I'm moving in here when we get married."

"Why?"  
"Cause my parents have Molly and Gabriella's mom has no one beside her so they decided that I would move in here."

"Wow. Dude what about your rep?"

"I don't care about my rep. I have a family that I have to worry about. My family means more to me than my rep does."

"Dude your the captain of the basketball team. What about the ladies?"

"I have a lady that I'm marrying Sunday."

"You don't even like her."

"Well guess what. Maybe I **do** like her. Is that a problem for you Chad?"

"No. It's just that your playmaker. What are you going to do when the baby comes. Give up basketball. Troy that's your life dude."

"Troy will play until the baby comes. I want him to help me for two weeks after the baby comes and then he can go play again. Is that okay with you?"

"Fine. But we're undefeated because of him. What are we going to do when he's not playing."

"I'll think about letting him play as long as he promises to help me at night."

"I promise. Thank you so much." Troy said leaning over and giving Gabriella a kiss on the cheek.

"Dude!" Chad yelled.  
"What? She's my fiancée. Can't I kiss her on the cheek."

"I have to say something." Gabriella said.

"What?" Troy said looking at her.

"Whatever you heard in this room is going to stay in this room. No one at school is going to know about the baby until I start showing and no one is going to know about the marriage until Troy and I are ready to tell them. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Six people answered.

"Yes." Troy said hugging Gabriella. Gabriella wraps her arms around him and hugs him back. "We're doing the right thing." Troy whispered in her ear.

"I know we are. It's just that I'm worried what people will say about me. And what about you Troy. You're going from the single guy that everyone wants to a father with a wife at sixteen."  
"Hey look at me." She looks at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't care what people will say. and you shouldn't either. we'll be fine okay. It's the best thing for our baby." She nods.

"Okay. Dude we're going to get going see you at school on Monday."

"Okay bye guys." They guys leave.

"We're going to get going to Gabs. Love ya." Sharpay said as they got up from the couch.

"Okay. Love ya too." They leave. "What are we going to do know?"

"You want to watch a movie."

"Sure." She puts in a movie and sits next to Troy who wraps his arms around her. She looks at him and then she leans into him and they watch a movie. A couple of hours later Ms. Montez comes home and goes into the living room cause the TV is still on and sees that Troy and Gabriella are asleep on the couch in each others arm. Ms. Montez calls Troy's mom.

"Hello?"

"Hi. It's Susan."

"Is Troy still there? He never came home."

"Yeah. He's still here. They're asleep on the couch. It's cute. You know for hating each other they look comfortable."

"What are they doing?"

"Gabriella has her head on his shoulder and Troy had his arms wrapped around her."

"Aww that's cute."

"I know. Do you still want Troy to come home?"

"No. I'll be over soon with some clothes for him. Let them stay there until I get there and then wake them up and let them go back to sleep."

"Okay. See you later." They hang up and Ms. Montez goes and gets her camera and takes a few photo's of them asleep. About ten minutes later there is a knock on the door. "Hey Lucille."

"Hey Susan. I brought some clothes for Troy."  
"Okay. Come on in. I'll show you what they look like." They go into the living room.

"Oh my god. They are so cute together. Did you take the photos of them."

"Yeah. We should make a scrapbook for them following the stages of her pregnancy and the development of their love."

"Yeah. We should. So I'll see you Sunday for the wedding."

"Yup. Bye Lucille."

"Bye." She leaves and Ms. Montez wakes up Gabriella.

"Gabby honey. Time to wake up." Gabriella wakes up and looks up at her mom.

"Is it morning?"

"No. But I thought that you and Troy would like to sleep on a real bed. Can I trust you to sleep on the same bed and not do anything?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll let you wake up Troy. Night honey."

"Night mom." Ms. Montez goes upstairs. "Troy wake up." Troy groaned and pulled her closer.

"Go back to sleep."

"I will but come on. Wouldn't you rather sleep on my bed then on the couch?"

"Fine. Let's go." They get off the couch and go up stairs. Troy takes off his pants and his shirt and climbs into bed. Gabriella changes into a long t-shirt and crawled into bed. "Good night."

"Good night." Troy wraps his arms around her and she snuggles closer to him. In the morning Sharpay and Taylor come over.

"Hi Girls. She's still asleep. You can go wake her up."

"Okay." Sharpay said as they walk up to Gabriella's room and opens the door. "OH..."

"MY.." Taylor said looking at Troy and Gabriella curled up on the bed.

"GOD." They both said looking at each other.

"He spent the night."

"I know. I wonder what his parents are thinking."

"They know." Ms. Montez said walking into the room making the two girls jump. "Sorry."

"How do they know?"

"I called his mom last night and she brought some of Troy's clothes over so that he can change." She said holding up the bag that had some of Troy's clothes in it and putting it on the floor.

"Oh. Should we wake them up? They look really comfortable."

"Yeah. They've been sleeping long enough. Go for it." Ms. Montez said walking back out of the room.

"Ready?" Sharpay asked Taylor. Taylor nodded. "One..."

"Two.."

"Three. TIME TO WAKE UP." They both screamed making the couple jump. Troy ended up falling off the bed. Both of the girls started laughing.

"Troy are you okay?" Gabriella said looking at Troy.

"Yeah I'm fine." Troy said grabbing his pants and put them on before standing up.

"Guys that wasn't funny. One of us could have been seriously hurt. And you have to remember I'm pregnant I have a baby to worry about."

"Sorry. But your mom says it's time to wake. "

"Shit. My parents." Troy said grabbing his shirt and pulling it on.

"Your parents know. Ms. Montez called your mom and she brought you some clean clothes." Sharpay said pointing to the bag that had his clothes in it.

"Oh. Well I'm going to get dressed. I'll be out in a few minutes." Troy said grabbing his bag and then giving Gabriella a kiss on the cheek and going into the bathroom.

"Aww. He gave you a little kiss." Sharpay teased.

"Sharpay please. Anyways he is my fiancé and the father of my child."

"I know. I was just playing. I wonder what school's going to be like."

"What do you mean." Gabriella said sitting up on the bed making room for the two girls to sit down.

"I mean is it going to be the same as it was before, or is it going to be different."

"I don't know. I mean we haven't really talked about it. But that is one thing we're going to talk about later."

"We have to talk?" Troy said standing in the doorway of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his hand and toothpaste on his chin.

"Yes we have to talk silly." Gabriella said getting up and walking over to him and wiping the tooth paste off his chin and going to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Why do we have to talk?"  
"Because there are some things we need to discuss. But we'll do that later. Right now the girls and I are going to go shopping. Do you want to come along?"

"No thanks. I think I might call the guys and get a game going." Troy said going back into the bathroom and finish brushing his teeth.

"Okay. Make sure you take a shower afterwards please. And don't forget that we're starting to move your stuff in this afternoon."

"I know. I'll see you at 2. We can start packing up my room." Troy said going and getting his shoes and putting them on.

"Yup. See you later."

"See you later." Troy said giving her a kiss on the cheek and leaving. Sharpay and Taylor look at Gabriella shocked.

"What?" Gabriella said going into the bathroom and changing.

"You guys act like you too actually like each other."

"Maybe we do. Who knows who cares."

"Us. We are your best friends. We care about you Gabby. We don't want you to get hurt. Troy is known to break hearts."

"Guys I'm glad you want to help, but I know Troy won't hurt me. He loves his baby."

"Are you sure?"

"Guys please. He's not going to hurt me. So just stop. Troy and I are getting married tomorrow whether you guys like it our not. We are doing the right thing for our baby and if that's getting married and moving in together then we are going to do it. The baby will have two parents that love it and want it. Even though the baby was unexpected it still will be love by two parents and it's grandparents. I'm hoping it would be loved by it's aunts."

"Of course it would be loved by it's aunts. It will also be very spoiled by it's aunts." Gabriella came out of the bathroom and grabbed a pair of her flats.

"You guys ready?" They nodded and they went and got into Sharpay's car and drove to the mall.

WITH TROY

"So dude where were you last night. I tried calling you at home and your mom said that you weren't home." Chad said as Troy meet up with him and the guys.

"I stayed at Gabriella's house last night. We watched a movie and ended up falling asleep. And her mom and my mom said that I could just stay over last night."  
"Oh. Troy do you even like her. I mean last week you hated her guts and made fun of her and this week your getting married to her tomorrow. "

"Yeah I do. I know that I didn't like her. But I think it was a way of me hiding my feelings for her. And with the baby coming it gave me a reason to tell people the truth and that is that I do like her." Luckly no one else was around to hear them talking.

"What do you think people at school will say when they find out that you and Gabriella are expecting a baby together?"

"I don't know and I really don't care. They can either support me or they can not be my friends. If they think that having a baby is going to ruin our chances of going undefeated and going to the championships and winning then they are wrong. I will not let a baby ruin that. I will help Gabriella out with the baby when it comes and she will let me play ball. I think I might let her wear my jersey."

"Whoa. Wear you jersey. No one besides you has ever worn your jersey."

"I know because I didn't want any one that I didn't care for wear it. I care about Gabriella and I want her to wear it to our games."

"She won't be able to wear it when she starts getting bigger."

"I know."

"Your not going to hurt her are you? I mean your not going to bail on her?"

"Hell no. I wouldn't dream about bailing on her. She's carrying my child. I love it already and I've known about it for 2 days. I want the baby to grow up with two parents. I want it to know that it has the love from both of it's parents and it's grandparents. And I was also hoping that it would have the love of it's uncles"

"Of course it would be. It would also be spoiled." Chad said patting Troy on the back. "You do realize that if it got your basketball skills and Gabriella's brain it would be a smart jock."

"I know that."

"What are you hoping to have? A girl our a boy?"

"Truthfully I want a little girl."

"Whoa. A girl."

"Yeah. She would probably exactly like her mother."

"Dude you have officially lost it."

WITH GABRIELLA

"So Gabby what do you hope to have?"

"I don't really care as long as they are healthy. But there is one thing that I hope they have."

"What's that?" Taylor said looking through a rake of shirts.

"Troy's eyes. I mean the color of them are gorgeous. You could get lost in them forever. I love the color of Troy's eyes."

"Okay, Gabby I'm going to tell this to you straight. You have officially lost your mind."

"I know. But guys can we not talk about it here. I don't want any one to hear."

"Okay. So are you excited for tomorrow?"

"Would you be mad if I said yes?" Gabriella said looking through a rake of dresses.

"No why?"  
"Cause I am excited." Gabriella sees a dress and pulls it out. "What do you guys think of this dress for tomorrow." She said holding up a white colored knee length flowy dress.

"Oh my god you should definitely get that." Sharpay said running over to her. "You so have to try that on." Sharpay said pushing her toward the dressing room.

"Gentle Sharpay. I'll try it on but you don't have to hurt me." Gabriella said going in to the dressing room and changing.

"What does it look like? We want to see." Taylor said as her and Sharpay stood out side of the dressing room.

"Coming." Gabriella comes out of the dressing room and both the girl's jaws dropped. "What does it look that bad?"

"No. You look absolutely gorgeous. You should definitely get that for tomorrow."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. You look stunning. Troy's jaw will drop to the floor when he sees you."

"You think so?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah. Just don't let him see you until you get to the courthouse."

"I won't. Let's get this and go get something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Okay." They pay for the dress and go get something to eat at Taco Bell. (Do Not Own) and then they drive back to Gabriella's house at the same time that Troy and the guys get there.

"Hey you." Troy said going up to Gabriella and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Hey. Have fun?"

"Yup. Did you?"

"Yup. I got a dress for tomorrow. You will love it."

"Really?" Troy said looking at her.

"Yup." Gabriella stands on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. "Should we have our friends at the wedding tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Guys you guys are invited to attend the wedding tomorrow. Sharpay can you tell Kels?"

"Yup. Well I got to go."

"So do I since she's my ride."

"Okay. Bye guys love ya." Gabriella said waving to her friends.

"Love ya too Gabs." They drive off.

"We got to go to dude. Call us if you need help moving."

"Yeah. I will." They leave. "Come on you. Lets go in the house."

"Okay." Troy grabs her hand and they walk into the house holding hands. "Troy. We need to talk."

"Your not breaking up with me are you?" Troy said acting like one of those girls whose boyfriends are breaking up with them.

"No. But seriously we need to talk." They go up to Gabriella's room and sit on the bed.  
"What's up?"

"How are we going to act at school? I mean are we going to pretend that we still hate each other or what?"

"We will act like were going out. That way people will won't be so surprised when you start showing."

"Won't they be surprised if I started showing and we just started going out a little while. They would think that we got together when I was pregnant with someone elses baby."

"Then we will tell them that we were going out and nobody but our friends knew that. We didn't want anyone to know so we pretended to act like we hated each other."

"Okay. I guess that's settled. I have a question though?" Gabriella sitting so that her back was leaning on the head board and her feet streched out in front of her. Troy was sitting at the end of the bed he put her feet in his lap and started massaging them.

"What?"

"What would you like to have?"

"You know Chad asked me the same question. But I want a little girl."

"That girl would have you wrapped around her little finger. That's all I have to say."

"Very funny. But really I want a little girl. They would look like you."

"Aww you are so sweet. You want to know what I want our baby to have?"

"What?"  
"Your eyes. I love the color of your eyes. Can you imagine a little girl with your eyes?" Gabriella said looking at him.

"Yeah I can. And if they look liked you then they would look so beautiful."

"You really are a sweet guy despite what some said about you."

"Even you?"

"Even me. I have to say that I thought that you wouldn't want to do anything with the baby and here you are. Were getting married and taking care of our baby together."

"I know. You have to understand that I wouldn't leave the baby or you. You are the mother of my child and I have to say that I'm glad you are."

"Aww." Gabriella bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You do realize that if we have to act like were going out were going to have to do better than a kiss on the cheek." Troy said still messaging her feet still.

"I know. Come here." He leaned up and she kissed him. He kissed her back and they ended up on the bed with Troy on top of her. "Troy we can't."

"I know." Troy rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms.

" You know that I feel the most comfortable when I'm in your arms. It makes me feel like that nothing in the world can hurt me."

"Good cause I won't let anyone touch you or the baby." Gabriella got up quickly and ran into the bathroom. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just morning sickness. This is one thing that I hope I get over quickly."

"I hope that the little one will let you go through the school day with out having you throw up." Troy said getting up and going to the bathroom door.

"Me to. That would absolutely be horrible since no one is supposed to know until I start showing."

"I'm sorry I got you into this." Troy said sitting on the side of the bed.

"Hey it's not all your fault. I was there too. " Gabriella said going over and standing in between his legs.

"Okay. You are very hot you know that?" Troy said putting his hands on her waist.

"No I'm not. I feel like a cow. " Gabriella said looking down.

"Hey look at me." She looks at him. "You are beautiful." Troy said leaning up and kissing her softly on the lips. She straddled his lap and deepened the kiss.

"Whoa did not need to see this." Sharpay said coming into the room with Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, and Chad.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Gabriella said getting off Troy's lap and then sat back down on his lap so that she was facing them.

"We thought that we could help you guys pack up Troy's stuff. But it looks like you two were a little busy."

"And we wondered how they got pregnant." Chad said joking off. Troy took one of the throw pillows from the bed and threw it at Chad's head. "Hey!" Chad said as the pillow hit his head.

"What? I didn't do anything." Troy said acting innocent. Gabriella started giggling and turned around to bury her face into Troy's shoulder.

"Sure man. Casper threw the pillow at my head."  
"He did. I swear." Troy said making her laugh even harder.

"Then why is Gabriella laughing."

"Hormones?" Troy said with a questioning look.

"Sure. Do you want our help or not?"

"Sure. We just need to get our shoes on and we'll be ready to go."

"Fine. We'll be down stairs." Chad said going out and going downstairs followed by the rest. Gabriella got off his lap and went to go get a pair of flats when she felt two strong arms circle her waist and pull her into Troy's chest.

"What?"

"Nothing." Troy said leaning down and kissing her before letting her go and getting his shoes on. "You ready?" Gabriella nodded as she slid her flats on. "Let's go." They go downstairs and go to Troy's house. "Mom Dad. You home?" Troy said as they went into the house. There was silence. "I'm guessing that's a no. Come on my dad was supposed to bring some boxes home. He knew that I was starting to pack today." They all walk up to Troy's room.

"Wow you have a nice room." Gabriella said.

"Not as nice as ours." Troy said smiling and winking at Gabriella. Gabriella smiled back.

"What do you want to start packing?" Gabriella said.

"How about the girls pack up the clothes and then the guys pack everything else?" Troy said.

"Yeah. That's fine with me." Gabriella said grabbing a box and walking over to Troy's dresser.

"Gabby don't over work yourself." Troy said starting to unhook his computer.

"I won't Troy. Don't worry about me."

"I have to. Your going to be my wife tomorrow."

"Shut up and unhook your computer." Gabriella said folding up some of Troy's t-shirts and putting them into the box. Sharpay and Taylor work on Troy's closet while Kelsi helps Gabriella.

"Gabby?" Kelsi whispered holding up a pair of Troy's boxer. They had Spongebob on them. Gabriella and Kelsi started laughing. Taylor and Sharpay stuck their heads out of the closet.

"What are you two laughing at?" Sharpay said whispering. Kelsi held up Troy's boxer and then Taylor and Sharpay started laughing.

"What are you four laughing at?" Troy said turning around. Kelsi hide the boxers behind her back.

"Nothing." Gabriella said struggling to stop laughing.

"Gabriella?" Troy said questioning. Gabriella grabbed the boxers from Kelsi and held them up.

"These." Gabriella said laughing.

"Gabby just finish packing please. You can make fun of my boxers later when were alone. Please?" Troy said blushing. Gabriella dropped the boxers in the box and walked over to him.

"Aww your embarrassed. That is so cute." Gabriella said caressing his cheek.

"Can we just finish packing?" Troy asked.

"Fine." Gabriella said walking over and packing the rest of Troy's boxers into the box. The girls get done with the clothes. "What do you guys need us to do now?"

"Nothing. Were pretty much done. You guys can put some of the boxes in the truck if you want to?"

"Okay. Hurry up." Gabriella said picking up a box of clothes. Each of the other girls picked a box up and walked to the truck and put them in the car. They go upstairs to find that the boys were already done. The boys take the boxes downstairs and load them into the truck. "You ready to go home?" Gabriella said wrapping an arm around Troy and leaning into him.

"Yup. See you guys there." They all get into the cars and drive back to Gabriella's house and unload the boxes. The girls unload the clothes while the guys unpack some on Troy's things.  
"Are we done yet? I'm tired and I'm hungry." Gabriella said laying on her bed.  
"Yes were done. You want some pizza?"

"Yesssss." Gabriella sitting up and running to the bathroom and threw up.

"Gabby?" Troy said outside the bathroom door.

"I'm fine." Gabriella said opening the door with the bottle of mouth wash in her hand. "See I'm fine. Just a little morning sickness."

"But it's not morning." Chad said. Everyone looks at him. "What?"

"We know it's not morning you nim witt. Haven't you ever heard of someone being pregnant. Morning sickness is all day sickness. I think the person who named it that was on crack." Sharpay said.

"I with you on that one Shar." Gabriella said rinsing out her mouth and putting the mouth wash back in the cabinet. "I defiantly hate this part of my pregnancy."

"But just think in 8 months we'll have a beautiful baby." Troy said smiling.

"Shut up." Gabriella said coming out of the bathroom.

"Your mean." Troy said with a pout.

"Awww. Is big tough Troy afraid of his pregnant fiancée?" Gabriella said in a baby voice. Troy nodded. "You are such a baby." Gabriella going down stairs to get something to drink. "Did someone order the pizza?" Gabriella said sitting at the island.

"I did. It should be here in a few minutes." Taylor said sitting at the island in Gabriella's kitchen.

"You are a life saver Tay."

"Hey what about me?" Troy said standing behind Gabriella and put his arms around her and put his head on her shoulder.

"You too." Gabriella said leaning her head against his.

"You know for two people who hated each other last week you two sure are acting like you like each other." Chad said.

"That's cause we do dim witt." Troy said.

"Yes we do." Gabriella said looking at Troy and then giving him a small kiss on the lips.

"Very much we do." Troy said putting his hands on her stomach.

"You two are so cute together." Taylor said.

"Thank you Tay." Gabriella said. The doorbell rang and Troy went to get the door while Gabriella got plates and napkins. "There is cans of coke in the fridge." She said as Troy came in the house carrying the pizza.

"Ladies first." Troy said. All the girls got their pizza and then the guys got their pizza.

"Thank you. You are such the gentleman." Gabriella said eating her pizza.

"Thank you." They eat and then the gang left. "So what shall we do princess."

"Troy do not call me that."

"Why you are my princess?" Gabriella kissed him passionalty. "What was that for?"

"I don't know. I just felt like kissing you."

"So are you ready to become Mrs. Troy Bolton tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I just thought of something."

"What?"

"Wedding rings. We wear them people are going to get suspious."

"We don't need them. As long as we know that we are married then that all that matters. Okay?" She nodded and he pulled her into his arms and hugged her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Not bailing on me and making me raise our baby by myself."

"I wouldn't do that. Some may think that I'm a player and that I don't care about anybody but myself but I care about you and the baby."

"I know you do. That's what make you so amazing."

"I know. You we have a game this Friday and I want you to wear my practice jersey."

"But no one has ever worn your jersey. Why me?"

"Cause I didn't care enough about the girl that I was going out with to wear my jersey and I care a lot about you. I want you to wear it to every game and until you start showing and I want you to wear it all next year when we have a game."

"You are so amazing and sweet. And yes I will wear your jersey. And when I start showing I'll make a shirt the has BOLTON 14 on the back and on the front an arrow pointing to my stomach with BABY BOLTON above it."

"Really. I like that. It will show everyone that I'm yours and that we are going to have a baby together."

"Yup. But that won't be until I can't fit in your jersey anymore."

"You do know that we'll have a one year old when we graduate."

"Yeah I know. It's unbelievable. You know if someone was to tell me two months ago I was going to be carrying your baby and getting married to you I would have told them they were on crack."

"Me too. But you know I'm glad it's you who is carrying my child."

"Really?" He nodded and she hugged him again. "Come on. Let's watch a movie."

"Okay. They go in the living room and put in a movie and watch it. By the time the movie ended it's time for the two to go to sleep. "Come on. Bedtime. We have a big day tomorrow."

"You do know that we won't have a honeymoon right?" Gabriella said as they walked up the stairs holding hands.

"I don't care as long as we are together I'll be fine." Troy said as they walked into their bedroom and get in bed.

"Night Troy." Gabriella said.

"Night Brie." Troy said wrapping an arm around her and she snuggled closer to him and they fell asleep.

In the morning Ms. Montez walks in the room to find the couple still asleep. Troy's mom is with her.

"They are so cute together. I was worried when he didn't come home last night. I would have thought that he wanted to sleep at home one more time before they get married."

"Me too. But I guess not. But they need to get up. Troy has to go so we can get her ready. It's bad for the groom to see the bride."

"I know. Let's get them up. Do you mind if I drop him off and then come back and help you get her ready?"

"Not at all. I'm going to get very emotional so I will need someone to help me."

"Okay." They walk over to the bed. "Troy Gabriella time to get up."

"Come on guys. It's your wedding day." Gabriella groaned and turn over to hide her face in Troy's chest and Troy tighten his grip on her waist. "Guys get up."

"Mom go away."

"No. Get up before I get a bucket of water and pour it on you two." Gabriella sits up really quickly.

"I'm up. I'm up. No need for the water."

"Good. Now get you fiancé up. His mother is going to take him home so that we can get you ready."

"Fine." They leave and Gabriella leans down and gives Troy a kiss. "Troy you need to get up honey."

"Why?"

"Cause you have to go home so that I can get ready for the wedding. It's bad for the groom to see the bride before the wedding." Troy opens his eyes.

"I'm seeing you now aren't I?"

"Yes, but seriously your mom is waiting to take you home so you can get ready."

"Fine." Troy gets up and gives Gabriella a kiss and gets dressed and takes some clean underwear and his bathroom supplies. "I'll see you later baby." Troy said giving her as kiss.  
"Yup. Bye honey." Gabriella said getting off the bed and hugging him.

"Bye." Gabriella lets go and he walks down stairs where his mom and Gabriella's mom are waiting for him. Troy and his mom leave and her mom comes up the stairs.

"Hi honey. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. Nervous. But that's normal. I can't wait until Troy and I get married." Gabriella said looking at her mother and smiling.  
"Someone's excited."

"I know. Can I show you the dress I got." Her mother nodded and Gabriella went into the closet and got the dress that was in a black garment bag that her dress in it. She took it out of the bag and showed her mother.

"It's beautiful Gabriella. Troy's mouth will surely be hanging open when he sees that."

"That's what Sharpay and Taylor said. Mom do you think that Coach Bolton would walk me down the aisle."

"I don't know. I'll go call him while you get in the shower." Gabriella nodded and walked into the bathroom while her mother went downstairs and called Coach Bolton. A half an hour later Gabriella got out of the shower and put on a pair of pajamas and walked downstairs to find her mother and Mrs. Bolton talking.

"Hi."

"Hi honey. How are you?" Mrs. Bolton asked.

"Good. I'm actually excited."

"So is Troy. I've never seen him so excited. It's nice to see him happy."

"Yeah. It is." Gabriella said smiling while going to the fridge and pulling out the orange juice and pouring herself a glass and then drinking. "Mom what did he say?"

"He said that he would be honored to walk you down the aisle."

"Who said that?"

"Your husband. Gabriella wanted to know if he would and I called him and he said that."

"Wow. I guess he's getting used to the idea of his only son getting married." Mrs. Bolton said.

"I'm going to do my make up and my hair."

"Can we help?" Susan asked. Gabriella nodded and they all went upstairs to Gabriella's bathroom.  
She does her hair while Lucille does her makeup. "Thank you."

"Honey it's time for you to get dressed. We have to leave in a half an hour."

"Okay." Gabriella carries her dress into the bathroom and gets dressed. She walks out of the bathroom to find that her mother and Lucille are still in the bedroom.

"Gabriella you look beautiful." Lucille said once she saw her. "Gabriella my mother gave this to me when I got married I would be honored if you wore it." Lucille said holding up a diamond necklace.

"Of course I will. It's beautiful. Thank you Mrs. Bolton."

"Gabriella you are going to be my daughter-in-law it would probably be best if you called me Lucille."  
"Okay. Thank you Lucille. Can you put it on for me?" She nodded and Gabriella pulled her hair up high enough so that Lucille could put the necklace around her neck and clasp it.

"Honey. Grandma gave me this to give to you for your wedding." Susan said holding up two boxes that held a diamond bracelet and diamond earrings.

"They're beautiful mom. Thank you for holding on to them for me." Her mother nodded and clasps the bracelet around her wrist. Gabriella got the earrings out and put them in. "I'm ready." Gabriella said smiling. They get in the car and drive to the courthouse.

"Gabriella you look beautiful." Coach Bolton said when they came into the hall. Luckily Troy and the gang were already in the courtroom.

"Thank you Coach." Gabriella said smiling.

"Call me Jack. Honey, Susan it's time to take your seats." They nod and go and sit down. The song that Gabriella is supposed to walk down the aisle played and the doors opened and Gabriella and Jack walk down the aisle. As she was walking down the aisle she was looking at Troy who was looking at her with his mouth open. She mouth 'Close your mouth.' He understood what she said since he closed his mouth. They got up to the alter and Jack handing her off to Troy.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"  
"I do." Susan said standing up. The wedding takes place.

"By the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride." Troy kissed her softly and then smiled. "I give Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton." Gabriella and Troy smiled and walked out of the courtroom.

"You look beautiful Mrs. Bolton." Troy said

"Thank you. You handsome Mr. Bolton." Gabriella said smiling.

"Ready to go home?" Troy asked her. She nodded. They leave and drive home where their parents through a little party for them. "Can I have this dance?" Troy asked holding out his hand.

"You may." Gabriella said putting her hand in his and letting him lead her into the middle of the backyard and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Hey Brie?"

"What?"

"Can I tell you something and you won't freak." She nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said looking at him and smiling. He smiled and bent down and kissed her.

"Can I cut in?" Jack said coming up to the couple.

"Sure." Troy said handing Gabriella to his dad and walking over to him mom and her mom.

"Thank you for walking me down the aisle."

"Your welcome. I'm really happy for you two. I know your young but you guys are responsible and did the right thing and getting married so that you could be a family and raise the baby together."

"I know. Troy and I care about each other and we love our baby. Yes it was conceived because we were drunk but that doesn't mean that we loved it any less. It's part of me and Troy and we will do anything to raise it as a family."

"I'm glad that you two could come together and raise your baby together."

"Me too."

"I never thought I would say this, or at least not for a while. Welcome to the family Gabriella."

"Thank you."

"Troy, Gabriella time to cut the cake. Zeke made it."

"Awww. Thank you Zeke." Gabriella said going over and giving him a hug.

"Your welcome. It's the least I could do." Zeke said handing them the knife. They cut the cake and do what the newly married couples do when they cut the cake. They party for a while until everyone had to go to home.

"So Brie you enjoy the wedding?" Troy asked as they were laying in bed.

"Yeah. I can't wait for the appointment tomorrow. We get to see our baby." Gabriella said putting her hands on her stomach.

"Yeah I know."

"Troy, when you go to the after party don't drink the punch. Please?"

"I won't. I'm going to find something to drink and keep it with me all the time."

"And no cheating. That's one thing that I can't stand. Cheaters." Gabriella said looking at him.

"I promise I won't cheat on you. I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella said. She kissed Troy and relaxed in his arms.

"Let me see you hand." Troy said. She gave him her hand and he slipped something on her finger. She looked at her hand and saw that he put his class ring on her finger.  
"Troy."

"It shows that you are my girlfriend at school and that you are my wife at home."  
"You are so sweet you know that."

"Yes. Now I think it's time for us to go to sleep. We have school tomorrow morning."

"Okay. Night honey."

"Night baby." They cuddle with each other and they fall asleep in each others arms like they been doing for the past three days. In the morning Gabriella wakes up and gets in the shower. Troy wakes up to an empty bed and he hears the shower going and smiled. Gabriella comes out of the bathroom in a towel and Troy get's in the shower. Troy comes out and gets dressed while Gabriella does her hair and make up. "I don't know why you wear that stuff. You don't need it. Your beautiful with out it."

"I know. But I want to wear it. " They finish getting ready and then go downstairs to find a note from her mother.

_Gabby and Troy,_

_I had to go to Utah for a business trip. I'll be there all week. Gabriella your doctors appointment is at four today. I trust you two not to do anything inappropriate while I'm gone. There money in the cookie jar for you to buy dinner. Behave and I'll see you next week._

_Love Mom_

"Come on we need to go." Troy said. They get in the car and drive to school. Troy gets out of the car and opens Gabriella's door for her.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome." They walk into the school. Everyone was staring at them.

"Everyone is staring at us." Gabriella whispered to Troy.  
"I know. Just ignore them okay?"

"Okay." They walk to their lockers and then they walk to homeroom, which they have together. "I love you."

"I love you too." He bends down and kisses her.

"I hope you guys win Friday."

"Us too. We go undefeated the rest of the season it'll be the first time in 20 years."

"Amazing."

"Isn't it?" Troy said smiling and kissing her again.

"BOLTON, MONTEZ no PDA. You have two more strikes until it's detention." Ms. Darbus said when she came into the room and saw Troy and Gabriella kissing.

"Yes Ms. Darbus." The bell rings and Troy goes to his seat. All during the hour Troy kept looking back at Gabriella and winking. She rolls her eyes and smiled. The bell rings for them to go to first hour.  
"I'll see you at lunch." Troy said once they got of the classroom.

"Yup. Bye." She kisses his cheek and walks to her first hour and he goes to his. At lunch Gabriella walks into the cafeteria and everyone stares at her while she walks to Troy's table. Troy stands up when she got to the table and kissed her cheek.

"Hi."

"Hey. Everyone is staring at me. It's making me really uncomfortable. It's like they know my secret."

"Don't worry. It'll be okay. I promise." Troy said wrapping his arm around her. They sat down and had lunch. "I'll meet you at your locker after school." Troy said once lunch was done.

"Okay. Love you."

"Love ya too." Troy gave her a quick kiss and then walked to his class while Gabriella walked to her locker.

"Are you going out with Troy Bolton?" A cheerleader asked.

"Yeah."

"I thought you two hated each other."

"We were going out but only our friends knew and we didn't want anyone to know so we pretended to hate each other but we got tired of hiding it from everyone so we decided to come out."

"Oh. Well I think you two are a really cute couple."

"Thanks. Well I got to go." Gabriella said walking away and going to her class. After school Gabriella walked to her locker to see Troy was already waiting for her. "Hey."

"Hey." Troy said giving her a quick kiss and then moved so that she could open her locker.

"You ready?"

"Yup lets go." They walk out to the car and drive to the doctors. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah. I'm can't wait. I hope they do an ultrasound. I want to see our baby. And maybe we can get a photo it would be the baby's first photo."

"You really can't wait for the baby can you." Gabriella shakes her head.

"It's part of us. It the thing that brought us together. For that I will be always grateful. I'm glad that we had a drunken night. If we didn't we wouldn't have the baby."

"Me too. I can't believe I'm a husband and I'm going to be a dad at sixteen."

"Me either but I'm happy."

"I'm happy too. I never said that I wasn't happy did I?"

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." Gabriella said getting upset and looking out the window.

"I'm sorry honey." Troy said putting his hand on her thigh and keeping it there.

"Your forgiven." They get to the office. "Hi. I have an appointment."

"Name?"

"Gabriella Montez."

"Okay. Someone will be out in a little in a little while to get you."

"Okay. Come on honey lets go sit down." Gabriella said grabbing Troy's hand and going to sit down. She takes a deep breath.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"No reason. Nervous?"

"Marjorly . I'm scared to."  
"Why?"

"I don't know. I just am. What if something's wrong with the baby? What if there is no baby? We would have gotten married for no reason."

"Honey, I promise that the baby will be alright. There is a baby and we didn't get married for no reason. I love you and I wanted to marry you. If and that's a big if there is no baby then we will stay married. If we love each other and we want to stay married then why should we get divorced."

"Your right. You know that you mean way to much to me to get divorced."

"I know. You mean a lot to me too Brie."

"Brie?"

"That's my nickname for you."

"I like it. You are going to be the only one who is aloud to call me that." Gabriella said grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"Good. I made up the name so I should be the only one to call you that."

"Gabriella Montez." A nurse said coming out. Troy and Gabriella stood up and followed the nurse. "So Gabriella how are you?"

"Good. I'm nausous a little in the morning and about mid afternoon."

"Okay." She writes that down on the chart. "Anything else?"

"Not really."

"Okay. Take a seat and the doctor will be in in a few minutes."

"Okay. Do you know if there is any ways I could get an ultrasound."

"Of course. Do you want one?" Gabriella nodded. "Okay. I'll tell the doctor and get the machine ready."

"Thank you." She nodded and she walked out of the room.

"Your going to be okay." Troy said holding her hand. She nodded and she got up on the bed and he came over and stood next to her.

"I love you. Thank you for being so supportive."

"I love you too and your welcome." Troy said hugging her. They hugged until the doctor came in.

"Good afternoon Ms. Montez. I'm Dr. Miller."

"Actually my name is Mrs. Bolton. I got married yesterday."

"Well then congratulation. And I will make the changes in your name."

"Okay."

"So Gabriella. How far along do you think you are."

"About 5 weeks." The doctor nodded and wrote that down on her chart and the nurse came back in pushing a machine.

"Okay were going to do an ultrasound. So just lay back and relax." Gabriella layed back and the doctor pushed her shirt up so that she can put some gel on her stomach. Gabriella gasp.

"That's cold."

"I'm sorry." Dr. Miller said taking the wand and putting it on her stomach and moving it around a little before something shows up on the screen. "There you go. There's the baby."

"Oh my god. Look at them."

"Yeah. See Brie you worry over nothing."

"What was she worrying about?" Dr. Miller said printing out a picture of the baby.

"That there was no baby and that we got married over nothing."

"Oh, that's normal when the mother gets her first doctors appointment."

"Really?"  
"Yeah. A lot of my paitents do that when they first come in." Dr. Miller said wiping the gel off Gabriella's stomach and pulling down her shirt.

"Well I know that their is a baby in here." Gabriella said putting her hands on her stomach.

"You are acting like a mother already." Gabriella looks at her confused. "Most mothers when they feel frightened or happy the put their hands on their stomach and rub it or do what your doing."

"Oh." Gabriella looked at Troy who was smiling at her and she smiled.

"You may go now. Don't forget to schedule another appointment for next month."

"Okay. Thank you Dr. Miller." Gabriella said taking the photo's the doctor was giving her.

"Your welcome Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella smiled at the name of being Mrs. Bolton. Troy and Gabriella walked out of the room and made her next appointment and then drove home.

"Can you believe it honey? We have our baby's first photos." Gabriella said looking at the ultrasound photos that are in her hand.

"I know sweetie. I can't wait for the baby to come. I want to be a daddy so badly."

"You are so cute sometimes. Especailly when you act like that." Gabriella said looking at her husband smiling and looking like his mind is a thousand miles away. "What are you thinking about?"

"What the baby would look like and if I would be a good dad."

"You'll be a great dad."

"How do you know?"

"Because you didn't bail on me when I told you I was pregnant and you took responsbility and are here. Most guys our age would be screaming and running in the other direction and never look back and probably make me raise this baby by myself. But not you. You stayed with me."

"Of course I would. I love you so much and our baby so much. "

"I love you too and our baby. You know that you will be the only one for me."  
"I know. You will be the only one for me too." They get to the house and go in and see that there is a message on the answering machine. "Who's that from?"

"I don't know?" Gabriella said pushing play on the button.

"Maria it's Michael. Call me when you get home. We need to talk."

"I wonder who that is from."

"Who know it's for your mom so we should just leave it and tell her when she gets home." There is a knock on the door. "You expecting anybody."

"No you?"

"No." He walks to the door and answers it. "Hello?"

"Hi. I'm Michael is Marie home?"

"No. She's out of town on business." Gabriella said coming over to the door.

"Who are you?"

"Her daughter."

"And who's he?" The guys said pointing to Troy.

"My husband. What do you want with my mother."

"I want to know the truth why she left me 16 years ago." Gabriella froze on the spot. She realized that this man was her father.

"What's your last name?"

"Martin. Why?"  
"I'm going to call my mother and tell her that you stopped by." Troy gave her a look like her was asking her if she was alright. She shook her head and mouthed 'I'll tell you later'. He nodded and she went into their room and called her mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey mommy."

"Gabby what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I want you to answer me and I want an honest answer."  
"Okay."

"What is my fathers real name. First and last."

"Gabby."

"Mom please."

"Michael Martin." When Gabriella heard that she dropped her phone. "GABBY." Gabriella picked up the phone.

"Mom."

"What?"

"He's here."

"Who?"

"My dad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive. He wants to know why you left him 16 years ago. I'm the reason aren't I mom?"  
"Yes. I'm sorry Gabby. But he had such a future I didn't want him to give it up."

"I'm doing the same thing to Troy aren't I?"

"Honey no. You and Troy are made for each other. I didn't even tell your father that he was going to be a father. I just left but you told Troy and he's going to stick by you til the end. Can you put your father on the phone? I want to tell him."  
"Sure mommy." Gabriella walks out of the room and down to the living room where Troy and her dad were talking. "Michael my mom wants to talk to you." Gabriella said handing the phone to Michael.

"Thanks. I'll go out in the hall." Michael said going out in the hall to talk.

"What was that about?" Troy asked as Gabriella sat next to him on the couch.  
"He's my father." Gabriella said.

"Oh.." Troy said wrapping his arms around her and kissing the side of her head.

" You do realize that were going to have to tell him about the baby right?" Gabriella asked.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes. It is his grandchild after all."

"Fine but if he tries to kill me it will be all your fault."  
"He won't try and kill you. I promise."

"Okay." Michael comes in looking a little pale.

"Michael are you okay."

"I'm your dad."

"I know." He looks at her funny. "One of the reason's I called her."

"Oh. Well if you want you can call me dad. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I wish your mother would have told me."

"She was scared and she didn't want you to give up your future."

"But I went 16 years with out knowing that I had a kid. And a beautiful one at that." Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks."

"Wait. You said he was your husband your sixteen years old and you have a husband."

"Yup. Dad?"

"What?"

"I'm also pregnant." His eyes bug out.

"Your pregnant."

"Yeah. 5 weeks."

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" Gabriella nodded. "That's the second best new I had all day."

"What was the first?"

"Finding out that I had a daughter."

"I'm glad your happy about this." Gabriella said getting up and hugging her father. He smiled and hugged her back. Troy sat on the couch watching the two and smiled. "Thanks."

"Your welcome." He looks at his watch. "Well I have to get to the hospital." Gabriella raised her eyebrows. "I'm a doctor." Gabriella's mouth formed an O shape. "Bye Gabriella. Bye…uh."

"Troy." Gabriella said smiling.

"Right. Good bye Troy." Michael said getting up and leaving.

"That was nice. It's nice to know that you can see your dad more." Troy said as Gabriella sat back down next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah. I just wish he came over sooner so that he could have walked me down the aisle "

"I know sweetie. But just think he's going to be here for the birth of the baby." Troy said wrapping his arm around Gabriella and pulling her closer to him.

"Thanks. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Always and forever babe." Troy said kissing the side of her head.

"I love you Troy." Gabriella said looking at Troy.  
"I love you too. " Troy said kissing her on the lips.

"Want to watch a movie?"

"Sure. Let's change into our pajamas first though." Gabriella nodded and went up to their room and changed into her pajamas and grabbed one of Troy's sweatshirts and put it on.

"What movie do you want to watch?"  
"I don't care." Gabriella nodded and put in a movie and curled up next to Troy on the couch. "This is nice."

"What is?"

"Us. Being able to be with each other with out fighting."

"Why did we even start fighting?"

"You made fun of me being the basketball boy."

"Sorry. I guess I made fun of you because I was always the nerdy one."

"Your not nerdy. I think you're very hot. One of the hottest girls in school."

"Sweet talker." Gabriella said as the movie finished.

"You know you love it."

"Of course I do because I love you."

"I love you too. Come on lets get to bed." Troy said helping Gabriella off the couch where they climbed the stairs and went into their room and layed down. "Good Night baby."

"Good night." Gabriella said snuggling up to Troy.

"Good night my little one." Gabriella heard Troy whispered while her put his hand on her stomach.

In the morning Troy woke up to Gabriella throwing up. "Honey are you okay?" Troy said going into the bathroom and holding back Gabriella's hair.

"Do I look okay?" Gabriella snapped at him and started crying.

"Shh. It's okay." Troy said hugging her. "Your fine."

"I love you so much. I don't want you to see me like this." Gabriella said guestering to herself.

"I think you look very beautiful. You will always be beautiful in my eyes. I love you too."

"I'm going to get ready for school." Gabriella said standing up.

"Okay." He leaves the room and she gets in the shower.

"Your turn." Gabriella said coming out. She kissed him real quick and he went into the bathroom and got in the shower while Gabriella got dressed and did her hair.

"You look beautiful." Troy said leaning on the side of the bathroom door wrapped in a towel.

"Thank you. You look pretty cute yourself." Gabriella said going over and kissing Troy. "Now get dressed and I'll go make breakfast." And with that she walked out of the room and downstairs and started making breakfast for her and Troy. Ten minutes later Troy came downstairs fully dressed.

"So my wonderful wife what is for breakfast." Troy said wrapping his arms around Gabriella and hugging her from behind.

"Eggs and toast. Is that okay?"

"That my beautiful wife is perfect. I love you so much Brie."

"I love you too Troy. I'm glad that it was you that I got drunk and slept with."

"Me too." They eat breakfast and drive to school.

"Hey Captain." Chad said as Troy and Gabriella walked up to them.

"Hey dude." Troy said wrapping an arm around Gabriella's waist.

"Hey Gabriella." Chad said smiling at his best friends wife.

"Hey Chad. Where's the girls?" Gabriella said looking around for her best friends.

"Haven't seen them. Sorry. So how are you and." He looks around and then leans in and whispers. "The baby?"

"We're fine Chad. We're both perfectly healthy."

"That's great. I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks Chad." The bell rang and everyone heading for homeroom.

"You coming?" Troy asked Gabriella who was standing there not doing anything.

"Yeah. Can you believe that were going to be parents in eight months."

"I know but we are and I can't wait my love." Troy said kissing her real quick then going into the school and going to class. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella said sitting next to him. After the bell rings they go to class and then they meet at lunch. "Hey."

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Good. I haven't thrown up so I guess that's okay."

"Yeah. " She sits down next to him and rest her head on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just tired that's all."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm fine other than being tired. I can't believe the amount of homework I have already."

"I know. But someone as smart as you should finish your homework in an hour and a half."

"Yeah right. But then I would have to help you. Cause I know that you won't be able to understand some of the homework and would ask me to help and I wouldn't be able to say no."

"Your right. That's what I get for going out with a brainic."

"Yup." She said looking up at him and then giving him a quick kiss before talking to Taylor.  
"So how are you feeling?" Taylor asked her.

"Great. I'm a little tired today but that's it. I meet my real dad last night."  
"Really? What happened?"

"My mom left and never told him that she was pregnant because he had a good future ahead of him and she didn't want to ruin that so she didn't tell him. He came by the house to ask her why she left and I called my mom and she finally told him."

"And he was okay with Troy and stuff?" Taylor said watching Gabriella eat.

"Yup. He said it was the second best news he got that day. The first was finding out that he had a daughter. He's a doctor too. He even lives here."  
"That's cool. So how was the appointment?"

"Good. We got a photo but it's at home. You guys can come over if you want to see it." Gabriella said to the whole table.

"Sure." They all replied.

"Troy where is the photo?"

"On the desk in the bedroom." Troy said going back to his conversation with Chad and the rest of the basketball team.

"Is it just me or is he ignoring me?" Gabriella asked looking at Troy.

"No honey. He's just talking to his friends. Your his girlfriend. You talk to him all the time. He just want to talk his friends." Taylor said.

"But he could talk to his friends too. He didn't just have to spend time with me." Gabriella said looking down at the table.

"He knows that honey. He just wants to spend time with you cause he loves you."

"Yeah. I guess your right."

"I know I am. I'm all ways right."

"Shut up." Gabriella said laughing. Since she was laughing she didn't noticed that Troy was staring at her and smiling. He wrapped his arms around her and just held her close to him. "What's wrong?" She said leaning back into Troy's chest.

"Nothing. Can't I hold my girlfriend who I love very much?"

"Yeah. I love you too." Gabriella said turning her head so that she could kiss him.

"Guys could you not do that here please?" Sharpay asked.

"Sorry." Gabriella said leaning on Troy's shoulder.

"You want to go?" Troy asked as lunch was winding down.

"Sure. See you later guys. "

"Bye guys see you later. Don't forget we're coming over after school. " Sharpay said.

"We won't. Love you Shar."

"Love ya too girl." Troy and Gabriella walked to Troy's locker.

"What are we going to do later? I mean after the gang comes over." Troy asked.

"I don't know. We can go get dinner and then go for a walk in the park. I want to take a walk with my husband." Gabriella said to Troy not knowing that the head cheerleader, Melissa, was listening to them.

"They're married?" Melissa whispered to her self.

"I can go for that. It's just going to be me and you, Mrs. Bolton." Troy said while he pulled her into his chest.

"I love it when you call me Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said leaning into Troy's chest and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too. I love calling you that. I just wish other people knew that." Troy mumbled into her hair.

"I know. But people can't know yet. Not until I start showing Troy. You know that. They would be suspicious if they knew we were married. When they find out that I'm pregnant then we will tell them." Gabriella said pulling back and looking Troy in the eyes, still not knowing that Melissa was still listening to them.

"Okay. Your right. I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella said leaning up and kissing Troy real quick before they head off to her locker.

"Oh. Well if they think that they're secret is going to wait until she starts showing then they're wrong. By tomorrow everyone at East High will know that little Miss Gabriella Montez or should I say Bolton got herself knocked up." Melissa said with an evil grin appearing on her face.

WITH TROYELLA

When Troy and Gabriella got home they found that Michael was waiting for them with two other people.

"Hi dad." Gabriella said getting out of Troy's SVU.

"Hi honey. Where were you?"

"Uh school?" Gabriella said scrunching her eyebrows together.

"Oh yeah. Forgot about that." Michael said blushing a little.

"Come on in." Gabriella said opening the door. They followed them into the house. "So what can I do for you?" Gabriella said putting her stuff on the floor by the couch. "Sit." she motioned to the couches. They sat down next to each other on the couch while Troy and Gabriella sat on the loveseat. Gabriella leaned into Troy and tucked her feet up under her.

"Gabriella, Troy, this is my wife Racheal, and my daughter Alexis. Rach, Lex, this is my daughter Gabriella and her husband Troy."

"Nice to meet you." Troy said smiling.

"Yeah, it is nice to meet you." Gabriella said.

"Nice to meet you too." Racheal said to the couple.

"Your married. And your how old?" Alexis said.

"We're sixteen." Gabriella said.

"And why are you married so young?"

"Because we can. Anyways, Alexis what school do you go to?"

"East Jr. High. I'm a seventh grader."

"That's cool. "

"What school do you go to?"

"We both go to East High."

"That's cool. Have you meet the basketball captain? I heard he is so cute."

"Uh. Yeah. We have meet him. In fact I'm married to him." Gabriella said looking at Troy and then to Alexis who's mouth was open.

"Your the basketball captain?"

"Um yeah. I just don't like other people knowing that." Troy said smiling.

"Why? I think it would be cool to be the captain of a championship winning team."

"Yeah it's cool and all but at home I just like being Troy the husband, the best friend not Troy the basketball boy, or the basketball captain."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. So how are you guys?"

"We're good. Gabriella how are you feeling?" Michael said.

"I'm feel fine. I was nauseous this morning but it went away."

"That's good. Can you wait?"

"No. We're excited."

"Excited about what?" Racheal said confused.

"I'm five weeks pregnant. That is why Troy and I are married."

"Oh. Congratulations."

"Thanks. We can't wait for the baby. We may be young but we took responsibility of mistake and are going to raise the baby together as a family."  
"That's great. What happened?"

"We were at an after party and the punch was spiked but we didn't know that and we both had a lot to drink and the next thing we knew we were waking up next to each other."

"So this was a drunken mistake?" Micheal asked.

"Yeah. It wasn't like we meant for it to happen it just did but we're exicted about it. Wait right here. I have photo's from my ultrasound yesterday." Gabriella said getting up and running up to their bedroom and grabbing the photo's. "Here." Handing them the photo's.

"Wow. The baby is so big."

"I know. Do you want anything to drink or a snack? Cause I'm hungry."

"Do you have any pepsi?" Racheal asked looking at the photo's.

"Yeah."

"I'll have a pepsi please?"

"Okay. Anyone else?"

"Same."

"Same."

"Okay three pepsis. Honey?"

"Same." Gabriella nodded and went into the kitchen grabbed four pepsis and a diet pepsi and a bag of chips and went back to the living room.

"Here you go." Gabriella said passing out the drinks and then putting the chips in the middle of the coffee table.

"Thank you Gabriella." Everyone said taking a drink out of their pop.

"Your welcome." She took a drink of her own pop and then the door bell rang. "That must be the gang." Gabriella said getting off the couch and going to answering the door. "Hey guys. Come on in." The gang follows Gabriella back to the living room.

"Hey Troy." They said seeing Troy on the couch.

"Hey guys. Guys this is Gabriella's dad Micheal Martin. His wife Racheal and their daughter Alexis."

"Dad, Racheal, Alexis, these are our friends, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Jason, Kelsi, Ryan, and Elizabeth (Ryan's girlfriend)."

"Nice to meet you all."  
"Nice to meet you too."

"Gabriella we have to be going."

"Okay." Gabriella follows them to the door and let's them out. "Bye."

"Bye." They leave and Gabriella goes back to the living room.

"They're nice." Sharpay said.

"Yeah. Anyways here's the photos." Gabriella said handing her the photos.

"Wow. They're so big."

"Yeah. I know."

"You are so lucky."

"How am I lucky? I'm sixteen. I'm married and I'm pregnant."

"I mean you got the guy that most girls would kill for."

"I know. I'm happy about that." Gabriella said smiling at Troy who smiled back.

"Yeah, yeah. But seriously you have it all. Good looks, your smart and you have a perfect guy."

"You think I'm perfect. Wow thanks Sharpay." Troy said.

"Ignore him. He has the ego the size of this house."

"Hey, don't dis the ego." Troy said. Gabriella looked at him then started laughing which caused everyone else to start laughing.

"Honey you should stick with basketball. Comdey doesn't suite you."

"Thanks honey. Your supposed to support me in the things that I do."

"I do support you. It's just that comdey isn't your thing."

"You are so mean sometimes." They hang out with the gang. The gang leaves and they go out to dinner and then go for a walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

When Gabriella and Troy got to school there were posters that had "Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez, Married and having a baby. Little miss smarty pants go herself knocked up by the king of the school just to get popular."

"Troy." Gabriella said reading them and then her eyes started watering.

"Don't cry honey." Troy said wrapping an arm around her and putting her face in his chest. He let her go when Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi came over. Troy went to the poster and tore it down. "WHO DID THIS?" Troy yelled. He was pissed that someone told the school that him and Gabriella were married and having a baby. "I SAID WHO DID THIS? ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT."

"Troy what is all this yelling about?" Coach Bolton said coming out of the office followed by the princlepal. Troy thrusted the poster in his hand and then started going around and tearing all the poster around him down.

"Chad get the team and get these off the walls. NOW." Troy yelled at Chad who ran off with Jason and Zeke.

"Troy calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. Some just told the whole school that my wife got knocked up by me to get popular when we were drunk. Gabriella should not have to go through this. Especially now because she is pregnant. I just want to know who put these damn posters up."

"Troy." Gabriella said in a whispered. She'd never seen him this angry and it was scaring her.  
"Troy calm down. Your scaring your wife." Sharpay said.

"Oh Brie. I am so sorry." Troy said coming up and pulling Gabriella into his arms. She buried her face into his chest and started crying. "Shh. It's okay baby. Everything is going to be okay." he said rubbing her back and holding her tightly to him.

"Who did this and how did they find out?" Gabriella mumbled into his chest.

"I don't know baby. but when I find out they are going to regret that they did this."  
"Now Troy let the princlepal deal with this."

"Mr. Bolton we will find out who put these posters up and suspend them. Students should never go through this. And may I say congratulations."

"Thank you." Troy said holding onto Gabriella still who was starting to calm down.

"Your welcome. Now we are going to have an assembly to find out who did this. Would you two like to talk about this?" Troy nodded. "Okay. Head to the gym and wait." They all go to the gym while Mr. Matusia went into his office and made the announcement that during homeroom there would be an assembly. When everyone got to the gym Mr. Matusia went in the middle of the gym with a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen please settle down." The noise was still as loud as it was. Coach Bolton got fed up with it and blew his whistle loudly which got the whole gym silent and to look at the principal. "Thank you Coach Bolton."

"Your welcome." He said going over to Gabriella and Troy and hugged both of them.

"Thank you. The reason we are having this assembly is because someone in this school put posters up announcing Gabriella's and Troy's marriage and that they were having a baby. Someone said something mean about Gabriella getting knocked up by Troy just to be popular. I want to know who did this by the end of the day or the school dance for next week is off. Now Troy and Gabriella would like to say something." Troy and Gabriella walk up to the principal and grab the microphone.

"Thank you Mr. Matusia." Gabriella said. "Okay. Most of you think that Troy and I were secretly dating and got tired of hiding so we came out. That is a lie. Troy and I got drunk at an after party and had unprotected sex and I got pregnant. I did not get pregnant by the 'king of the school to get popular.' as the poster said. Troy and I made a mistake and we are paying for that. No I don't regret it because in eight months I get a baby. Yes Troy and I are married and that is because we are taking responsibility for getting pregnant. We did not want to tell anyone that we were married until we were ready. But to have both of our secrets to be spilt and a rumor that I got pregnant because I wanted to be popular is creating to much stress. I do not need this kind of stress. I have enough stress with my school work and I have to worry about my baby and my health so that my baby is healthy." Gabriella said. She handed the microphone to Troy.

"She's right. To much stress can cause Gabriella to miscarriage. I know this is really weird but I don't want her to lose the baby. I love the baby. That baby is part of me and Gabriella. I love both of them. They are my family. Some of you know what it is like to lose a loved one. I know I have. I don't want to lose another one. Yes Gabriella is my wife but that doesn't mean anything. I love her. We are trying to be reasonable for our action. We wanted to raise our child together and we wanted to get married so that we can care for our child better. Know who put those posters up are just causing stress to me and Gabriella. I have to worry about my wife, my child and I worry about basketball because our child is going to need a place to live and to have good money you have to go to college and I want to go to college. I want to play pro ball. Neither us are happy about who did this because they needed to mind their own business. Gabriella and I would have told people we were married when we wanted to and they would figure Gabriella was pregnant when she started showing. We told the lie to you about us going out secretly was because we didn't want people to think that Gabriella was a slut who got pregnant when she started showing so this was the best idea. But who ever thinks that they can get Gabriella and I apart and if they're trying to do that, then their wrong. All this is going to do is bring us together. Thank you." Troy said handing the microphone back to the principal and wrapped his arms around Gabriella. The principal sent everyone back to class.

"That was amazing. Thank you." Gabriella whispered into Troy's ear.  
"Your welcome." Troy kissed her and then hugged her tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Gabriella are you okay?" Coach Bolton asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just mad that someone did this. I don't deserve this. Troy and I made a mistake and we are living with the consequences of our actions."

"She's right." Troy said.

"I know she is. Guys we will find out who did this. I promise. Gabriella don't worry about it. All you have to worry about is keeping my grandchild healthy and safe."

"I will. Thanks Jack." Gabriella said hugging her father-in-law.

"Get to class you two." Gabriella and Troy nodded and turned to leave. "Guys Lucille wants you guys to come over for dinner tonight. You up to it?"

"Yeah. Tell mom that we will be there at five."

"Okay. See you guys later." Troy and Gabriella walked to class.  
"Troy, Gabriella?" A cheerleader named Ashley said coming up to them.

"Yeah?" Troy said.

"I know who put the posters up." Ashley said looking at her hands.  
"Who? Please Ashley. Just tell us." Gabriella said.

"It was Melissa. She said that she heard you too talking about it at Troy's locker yesterday. She wanted to get Gabriella back for stealing Troy from her."

"Thank you for telling us. Ashley would you like to go shopping with me and my friends tomorrow." Gabriella said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Then we can have a sleepover. We'll invite Troy's friend from the basketball team and have a big old sleepover."

"Okay. Can you invite Mark?" Ashley said blushing.

"Why do you like him?" Ashley nodded. "Sure I'm sure Troy can convince him to come. Right honey?"

"Sure. It's the least I could do."  
"Thank you Troy. You are the best." Ashley said hugging him.

"I know." Gabriella smacked his arm.

"Ashley ignore him. I swear his ego grows every second. Come on. Walk with me to homeroom." Gabriella and Ashley linked arms and started walking to homeroom.

"Hey Brie?" Troy yelled.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Darbus that we found out who it was and I went to tell Mr. Matusia."  
"Okay." Troy ran off to the office and Gabriella and Ashley went to homeroom. Gabriella told Ms. Darbus and sat down next to the gang. She invited Ashley to sit with them. "Guys you know Ashley from the cheerleading team. She's coming shopping with us. She's also staying over tomorrow. There's going to be a sleepover tomorrow."

"Sweet. Ashley are you prepared to shop til you drop?" Sharpay said.

"Of course." They all hang out until the bell rings and then go to their next class.

When Gabriella and Troy went home, there was a package on the steps. It was for Gabriella's mom.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Troy asked sarcastically.

"Are you high or something?"

"I was being sarcastic." Troy said going into the kitchen and getting something to snack on.

"I know you were. I was too. God why did Melissa have to do that? I didn't even steal you away from her. You were never her's in the first place."

"Melissa always tried to get me to go out with her."  
"Then why didn't you?" Gabriella said sitting on the couch and tucked her feet under her.

"She wasn't my type and I liked someone else."

"Who?"  
"You silly. I think that me pretending to hate you was my way of lying to myself that I didn't like you even though I did."

"Oh. I think that was the same for me. I mean you were always acting cocky, and self centered around your friends but when your by your self you were nice."

"When did you ever see me when I was by myself?"

"I was walking through the park one day and you were there and you saw a little girl lost and you helped her find her mom. That's the kind of guy that people should know. Not the cocky, self centered jock you used to be."  
"What do you mean used to be?"

"You aren't that way anymore. You help people out. I love that. I love you."

"I love you too. And you know that I would do anything that makes you happy."

"I know. I would too. But we have to work on that ego of yours."

"Hey." Troy said jumping on the couch and tickling her sides. Gabriella screams and runs around the house away from Troy. "I'm going to get you."

"The baby. Remember the baby." That made Troy stop chasing her.

"Okay. I quit. Come here." He hold out his arms and Gabriella walks into them and he hugs her and carries her to the couch and sits down with her in his lap.

"That was fun." Gabriella said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it was but we can't keep doing that. It isn't good for the baby."

"I know." They watch tv until 5 and then drive to his parents house for dinner.

Six Months Later.

Gabriella is seven months pregnant and loving it. Troy loves rubbing and kissing her belly.

"Troy come on we're going to be late for school." Gabriella yelled up to Troy. Her hands were on her stomach showing off her engagement and wedding rings. Since the school already knew about them being married they decided to wear rings.

"I'm coming. Hold your horses women." Troy said walking down the stairs. They drive to school and Troy has basketball practice because they have a basketball game agaisnt West High tomorrow.

"Gabriella can I talk to you for a second." Mr. Matusia said as Gabriella was walking by herself to her locker.  
"Sure." She goes into the office and sees someone that she hasn't seen before standing there.

"I was wondering if you would show Kristen around for me."  
"Sure."

"Great. Kristen this is Gabriella Bolton. Gabriella this is Kristen Pattinson."

"Nice to meet you." Gabriella said shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Come on. I have to go to my locker and then I will show you around."  
"Okay." They go to Gabriella's locker and get her stuff.

"Okay first this is the auditorium." She said as they walked by. When they walked by they heard music coming from there. Gabriella opens the door and sees Kelsi there. "Hey Kels. What'cha working on?"

"Something for the musical."

"Oh. Well I'll talk to you later." They then go to the cafeteria. "This is the cafeteria." She shows Kristen all the places except the gym. "And this is the gym." Gabriella said opening the doors to show that the basketball team is practicing. "Hi Jack."

"Hi honey. How are you feeling?" Jack said hugging his daughter-in-law.

"Good. She's kicking again." Gabriella said putting a hand on her stomach.

"Sorry." He looks out at the team and sees that they have been practicing long enough. "Okay, guys go shower up." All the guys run to the locker room.

"How's he playing?"

"Good. He can wait for the game."

"I know. He's going to be a bundle of nerves tomorrow."

"He's always like that on game days."

"I know. I've lived with him long enough."

"Who have you lived with long enough?" Troy said coming up to them.

"My handsome but annoying husband." Gabriella said.

"I am not annoying." Troy said. He bent and gave Gabriella a kiss and then kissed her stomach. "How's my little princess?"

"Kicking the crap out of her mom."

"Aww. But she loves you."

"I know. Kristen this is my husband Troy Bolton and my father-in-law, Coach Bolton. Guys this is Kristen Pattinson. She's new here."

"Nice to meet you." Jack said. He looked at his watch "You guys better get to class. Darbus will give anything to give you two detention."

"Okay. Bye dad." Troy said as they left.  
"Kristen do you know where to go?" Gabriella asked holding Troy's hand. Kristen nodded and left. Troy and Gabriella walked to class.

"What are we going to name our little princess?" Troy said as they walked into Ms. Darbus room.

"I don't know. I like the name Alexandra Rose."

"I like it. Alexandra Rose Bolton." Troy said as they sat down. "I think we just picked a name for our princess."

"Yup. Can you believe it? In two months were going to have a little baby girl."

"I know. The nursery is almost finished."

"I know. I can't wait for it to be done."

"I can't wait either. I love you Brie."

"I love you too."

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton do you have something to share? You two are whispering."

"We just came up with a name for our daughter."

"Well what is it?" Sharpay said excited.

"Her name is Alexandra Rose Bolton."

"That's a beautiful name you guys but I do have a class to teach so I hope that you two can keep quiet for the rest of the hour."

"Yes Ms. Darbus." They said. They were quiet for the rest of the hour and then the went to their other classes and then they went to their doctor appointment.

"Gabriella Bolton." The nurse said. Gabriella and Troy stood up and followed the nurse. When they got to the room the doctor was already in there.

"Hi Dr. Miller." Gabriella said getting up on the bed.

"Hi Gabriella. How are you feeling?"

"Good. She has a strong kick. I think we have a soccer player in here." Gabriella said putting her hand on her stomach.

"Really. So lets get this appointment going." They go through the appointment and the doctor prints out a couple of ultrasound photos. "Did you pick a name for this little one?"

"We did. Her names Alexandra Rose Bolton. Or Alex for short."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks." They leave and drive to the house to see a cop car waiting.

"Hello?" Troy said helping Gabriella out of the car.  
"Hi. Are you related to a.." The cop looks at his notebook "Marie Montez."

"She's my mother why?"

"I'm sorry that I have to tell you this. Your mother has been an accident and she died on impact. I'm so sorry." Gabriella just stood there blinking.

"Thank you officer." The officer left. Troy helped Gabriella into the house and called his mom. "Mom?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"Marie died."

"What do you mean?"  
"When we got home there was an officer. He said that there had been an accident and Marie died on impact. Mom Gabriella's not okay. I need your help."

"I'm on my way. Just sit with her and hug her."

"Okay bye mom." They hang up and Troy goes into the living room and sits next to her on the couch and pulled her into his arms. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's just a shock that's all. Troy what are we going to do. We can't move. I'm too close of having Alex and the nursery is almost finished."

"I know. We're not going to have to leave. I promise you that."

"My mom has a lot of money Troy."

"What do you mean?"

"My grandparents were really wealthy. Like billionaires. When they died her and my aunt both got half of their money. She put it all in savings. She doesn't use it unless she needs to. She didn't want me to grow up how she grew up. She wanted to provide for us."

"Oh. What does that mean?"

"That just mean we just inherited over 500 million dollars."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. But I not going to use it all. It's going for my college fund, Alex college fund. The bills, the house and everything else."

"I know. I'm just glad were going to be okay. Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Are you sure that we're inheriting it all."

"I'm positive. A couple of months ago while you were at a basketball game my mom took me with her when she went to update her will. I saw it. It said, 'I, Marie Elizabeth Montez, herby leaves everything to Gabriella Anne Bolton and Troy Alexander Bolton and their unborn child.'" Gabriella said.  
"Oh." There is a knock on the door. "That must be my mom." Troy said getting up and answering the door. "Hi mom. Come on in."

"Hi. How is she?" Gabriella comes out of the living room.

"I'm fine. See." She said going over to Troy and wrapping her arms around him.

"Are you sure your okay?" Lucille said.

"Yes. I'm fine. Right now at least. It just haven't sunken in yet. You know what I mean."

"Yeah."

"Mom what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"My mom left us the house. She had over 500 million dollars in the bank, which she gave to us. So were fine for money." Gabriella said. She went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"500 million dollars. That's a lot of money. What is it from?" Lucille said as her and Troy followed Gabriella in to the kitchen.

"My grandparents were billionaires. When they died my aunt and my mom got half of everything. She didn't want to use that money so she put it in the bank. She only used it when she needed to. She didn't want me to grow up like she did. She wanted to work for her money."

"Oh. Okay. So I guess money wise your okay."

"We're fine money wise. I mean hello not only do we have my mom's money I also have money too."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but are you two going to be okay living by yourselfs?"

"We'll be fine living by ourselfs. I promise Lucille." Gabriella said.

"I trust you guys it's just that when the baby is born you are going to need help. Everyone does on their first child. Did you choose a name for the baby yet anyways."

"We did today. Her name is Alexandra Rose Bolton."

"That's so cute. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks." Gabriella sits down on the couch because her feet are hurting her.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing. My feet hurt that's all."

"Okay." Troy sits down in front of her and massages her feet.

"Thank you."

"I'm going to go now. Are you guys sure that your going to be okay here by yourselfs?"

"Yes were sure mom. I promise that we will be okay." Troy said to his mother as she left. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. A little shocked but fine."

"I'm sorry."  
"It wasn't your fault. I should probably call my dad." Gabriella grabs the phone and calls her father and tells him what happened. When she got off the phone with her father Troy is already making dinner. "What are you making?"

"Spaghetti. That okay?"  
"That's fine. Your daughter likes it."

"I bet she does." Troy said laughing.  
"What are you laughing at."

"The fact that you said that our daughter likes spaghetti and she's not even born yet." I laugh at that and then sit down at the table which Troy has already set.  
"I love you Troy." I said as I noticed that I haven't said that to him in a while.  
"I love you too baby." Troy said coming over and kissing me before going back to dinner.

"I really can't believe that my mom's gone. It seems like just yesterday we were telling her that I was pregnant."

"I know. I've gotten to know her so much that she felt like my own mother."  
"I know she thought of you as a son. I'm sad that she won't be able to meet Alex. But Alex will know that her grandmother loved her very much."

"Of course she will. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Troy why did this have to happen to my mom?"  
"I don't know babe. I wish I did. But you know that everything happens for a reason."

"But what is the reason. That is the question."

"True. But nobody really asks to die. Unless they were in crucial pain or in severe depression." Troy said. Sometimes he is so weird but I love him. "You still coming to the game tomorrow?"  
"Of course. What kind of wife would I be if I didn't come to support you. And Alex will be there to support her daddy as well." I said putting my hand on my stomach. Alex kicked against my hand. "Your daughter is going to be a soccer player the way she kicks."

"Yeah. But that wouldn't be bad. That means that she got my athletic ability." Troy said with a snide look.

"You don't need to look like that. She could still have my brains."

"True." They ate dinner and then they went to bed.

In the morning they woke up and went to school where they people at school knew what happened.

"Gabriella?" Kristen asked.

"Yes Kristen."

"How far along are you?"  
"Seven months."

"Oh. How long had you and Troy been going out before you got pregnant?"

"We weren't going out when I got pregnant. When I found out that I was pregnant our parents forced up to get married. But we have grown to love each other a lot."

"If you hadn't gone out then how did you get pregnant?"  
"We were at an after party and got drunk."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's okay. A lot of people think that. But before you think that I'm a slut I was a virgin before that night and I didn't know that the punch was spiked."

"I didn't think that you were a slut. I mean sure having a kid in high school isn't a good thing but when you take responsibility of it then sure."

"Mine and Troy's daughter isn't a mistake like some people think. And we are not giving her up. We love her and are going to take care of her ourselves."

"I think that you to are really brave."  
"Thanks. Now I have to go calm Troy down." Gabriella said.  
"What?"

"Today's a game day. He always get's nervous on game day."

"Oh. It's amazing the way you two can tell what's wrong with each other."

"It's a gift. I love him though."  
"You can tell that just by the way you two look at each other. Your having a little girl right?"

"Yeah. We choose her name yesterday. Her name is Alexandra Rose Bolton."

"That's a beautiful name. Now go find your husband."

"Thank you." Gabriella laughed and walk away to find Troy. Once she finds Troy she wraps her arms around him the best she can.

"Hey baby."

"Hey. How are you?" Gabriella asked pulling back and looking at him.

"Okay. A little nervous. How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"My little princess?" Troy said placing his hand on Gabriella's stomach.

"She's fine. You worry about her to much. She's going to be one spoil rotten kid."

"Of course she will be. She's my first born." He said rubbing her stomach.

"I love you Troy."

"I love you too." He said kissing her quickly.

"I can't wait to have Alex."

"I know baby."  
"I look like a cow."  
"No you don't. You look pregnant. Which you are."

"I know. Honey, it's natural for women to think that they look like a cow when they're about seven months."

"I know. But I think you look beautiful." Troy said caressing Gabriella's cheek.

"Thank you for that." Gabriella said leaning into his hand.

"Your welcome." The bell rings and Troy and Gabriella go to class.

At the end of the day, Gabriella walks to the gym with the rest of the school. She watches the game where the wildcats won again and then waited for Troy to come out of the locker room so that they can go home.

"So captain you coming to the after party?" Chad asked Troy while they were changing out of their uniforms.

"Nope. I'm spending the day with my wife."  
"You are so whipped."  
"No I'm not stupid enough to go to the after parties and drink the spiken punch and wake up next to someone naked and then find out a month later that their pregnant when I have a wife and a daughter on the way."

"Whatever."

"Fine. Don't come crying to me when you find out that you had sex with someone and they got pregnant because you were drunk." Troy said slaming his locker shut and storming out of the locker room.

"Babe what's wrong?" Gabriella asked a steaming Troy.

"Nothing. I'm just a little mad at Chad right now. Come on let's go home." Troy said wrapping an arm around Gabriella. Gabriella wraps her arm around his waist and they walk out to the car. Troy helps Gabriella into the car and then drives home.

"What did Chad say?"

"Something about me not going to the after party tonight."  
"Oh. What did you say?"

"That's I'm spending the day with my wife."

"You sure?"

"Gabriella, we haven't spent a day together in a long time. Just the two of us. We have school and then I have basketball and stuff."

"Okay." Gabriella felt the baby kick. "She's kicking again." Troy reaches over and puts a hand on her stomach.

"She has a strong kick."

"I know. I feel her kick all the time remember?"  
"Yeah." Troy looks at Gabriella and smiles.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad that I married you."

"I'm glad. I mean you kind of had too but I'm happy that you decide to."

"Me too. And I'm happy for this little one." Troy said bending down and kissing Gabriella stomach.

"We both love you Troy."

"I love you too Babe." Troy said kissing her. There was a knock on the door. " You expecting anybody?"

"No. Were you?"

"Nope." He walks to the door and opens it. Outside on the front porch was Gabriella's aunt Julie.

"Aunt Julie." Gabriella yelled walking to the door as fast as she could.

"Gabriella." Gabriella hugged her aunt the best she could with her belly. "Are you pregnant?"

"Seven months. Aunt Julie this is my husband Troy Bolton. Honey this is my Aunt Julie."

"Nice too meet you." Troy said shaking her hand.

"Nice too meet you too. " Julie said shaking his hand. "So I heard about your mother. I'm so sorry Gabby."

"It's okay. Troy and I have been okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if we need anything we can ask his parents."

"I'm glad that you guys are okay."

"Were fine. We go to school and come home and do what we need to do."

"So do you know what the sex is?"

"Yes. It's a girl. Her name is Alexandra Rose Bolton."  
"That's a beautiful name Gabriella and Troy."

"Thanks it's both of our grandmothers.

"It's a great way to remember our grandparents." Gabriella said sitting down on the couch motioning for her aunt to sit down.

"Would you like something to drink?" Troy asked.

"Coke if you have it."

"Honey?"  
"Sprit. Please."

"Okay. I will be right back with the drinks." Troy goes into the kitchen to get the drinks.

"He seems like a good man."

"He is. He didn't leave me when I told him that I was pregnant. We did what we could and that was get married so that our daughter could have the best life possible."

"I can tell that you guys love each other a lot. How long were you going out before you got pregnant?"

"We weren't. Troy and I hated each other. One day we went to a basketball after party and didn't know that the punch was spiked and had a lot to drink. We ended up sleeping together and I got pregnant. When our parents found out we were forced to get married, but we ended up falling in love."

"Really."

"Yeah. We were always fighting with each other but now we love each other, were married, and were having a little girl. Even our friends are going out with each other. Anyways how long are you staying for aunt Julie?"

"A couple of days. I wanted to come and see how my favorite niece was doing." Gabriella laughed at this.

"I'm your only niece."

"So."  
"Where are you staying?"

"I haven't gone to my hotel yet."

"Why don't you stay here. We have the room. Right honey?" Gabriella asked Troy who was coming into the living room carrying drinks and a bowl of chips.

"Yeah. We would love having you around. You can get to know more about us and you can help me finish the nursery. If you want to that is."

"I would love to help you with the nursery. But I don't want you guys to have to put up with me."

"Please aunt Julie. I want to catch up. I've barely seen you in such a long time." Gabriella's aunt had been in England for the past year and a half. "I want to get to know what you've been up too."

"Okay. I guess I'll stay."  
"What brought you here anyways aunt Julie."

"I got a message that your mother died when I got home and decided to come and see how your were doing. "

"Were doing fine. The money that mom inherited is mine and is going toward Alex's and my college fund and the house and bills"

"I also help with the bills but it's hard to work when my wife is so far along, I have school and I have basketball all the time." Troy said sitting next to Gabriella and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"That's nice of you to help."

"Hey I would do anything to help my wife and my little girl." Troy said putting his other hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"You guys are so cute together."

"Thanks. Troy why don't you go get my aunts bags out of the car." Gabriella asked Troy.

"Sure honey. Is it unlocked?"

"No here." Aunt Julie gave Troy the keys to her car and he left. "He is a handsome boy isn't he?"

"Yeah. Every girl in the school wants him."

"Why?"  
"Troy is the king of the school. He's the captain of the basketball team and the team is undefeated and everyone looks up to the basketball team."  
"So if Troy's king then your queen?"  
"Pretty much but most of the girls don't like be because I got Troy. But they'll get over it. I mean Troy isn't going to abandon his daughter."

"That's true I won't. I also won't abandon my wife." Troy said coming in the room with Julie's suitcases. "Honey where do you want to put her?"

"The guest room next to the bathroom."  
"Okay." He leaves and goes upstairs and puts the suitcases in the bedroom.

"Are you tired Aunt Julie."  
"Yes. I've been driving all day."  
"Okay. I'll show you where your room is." Gabriella said getting up off the couch and walking up stairs with her aunt following her. "Heres your room. The bathroom is next to it. There's fresh towels and wash cloths in there."

"Don't you use this bathroom?"

"No I have one connected to my room. That's the one that Troy and I use."

"Oh okay. " Julie hugs Gabriella. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"No problem. Good night."

"Good night." She goes into her room and Gabriella walks to her room where Troy is laying on the bed.

"What's wrong honey?" Gabriella asked Troy sitting next to him.

"Nothing. I'm just kind of tired."

"Oh. Okay then just go to sleep then. I was going to anyways." Gabriella said getting up and going into the bathroom and changing into her pajamas.

"Okay." Troy changes into his pajamas too and then they get into bed. "I love you Brie." Troy said wrapping an arm around Gabriella's stomach.

"I love you too Troy." Gabriella turned her head around and gave him a quick peck on his lips before turning around and going to sleep.

In the morning Gabriella woke up and went downstairs and started cooking breakfast for Troy and her Aunt.

"Gabriella your supposed to be resting. You could go into labor at anytime." Troy said when he came downstairs and saw that his wife was cooking breakfast.

"Troy I need to do something. I'm so bored doing nothing but resting."

"You go to school and you do your homework."

"Yeah that's not much. I want to be able to cook something for my husband and right now my aunt." Just then Gabriella's aunt walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Aunt Julie. Sleep well?"

"Yes. Did you?"

"I always sleep well with Troy by my side."

"Aww that is so sweet." Gabriella finishes making breakfast and brings it to the table.

"Dig in." They eat breakfast and Troy and Gabriella get ready for the day while her aunt does the dishes. (She offered.)

"So what are we going to do today?" Troy asked Gabriella.

"You and Aunt Julie are going to finish the nursery. We have a month before our daughter comes you need to finish her room."  
"I know. I'll finish it." Troy and Gabriella walk downstairs.

"Hey guys. So what's on the agenda today?" Julie said when they came into the living room.

"The nursery. It needs to get finished this week. We have a month before Alex comes and she's going to need her room."

"Okay. What all needs to be done?"

"Just setting up the furnisher. My dad and I already painted the room." Troy said. They all walk into the bedroom that was going to be the nursery. It was painted a pale pink color and Alex's name was painted on the wall in a deep red color. The crib, rocking chair, dresser, and the changing table was a dark wood with white sheets and blankets.

They spent a couple of hours putting the furniture together while Gabriella folds all the baby clothes. When the room was done they all go downstairs and watch a movie.

"The nursery looks really nice. You guys picked out really nice furniture."

"Thanks but our friends bought us all the furniture."

"Really? That was really nice of them."

"Yeah. We love them." Just then the doorbell rings.

"I got it." Troy said getting up and going to answer the door. "Hey guys." Troy said when he saw that their friends were standing out on the porch. "Hey Brie, the gangs here."

"Let them in." Gabriella yelled to Troy from her spot on the couch. Troy lets the gang in and they go into the living room. "Guys this is my Aunt Julie. Aunt Julie this is Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Zeke, and Jason."

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Julie. You too Troy."

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you too." Sharpay said sitting next to her best friend. "So how is my niece doing?"

"Okay. Her nursery just got finished today."

"Really. Can we go see?" Taylor said.

"Sure but don't mess anything up please. We spent hours organizing it." Troy said. The gang goes up stairs followed by Troy to make sure that they don't mess anything up.

"Your friends are pretty cool."

"Yeah. They are but sometimes they are annoying."

"So who's going out with whom?"

"Kelsi is going out with Jason, Sharpay is going out with Zeke, and Taylor is going out with Chad. There is also Sharpay's twin brother Ryan who isn't here right now." Gabriella said. "It's funny because Taylor and I are branics, Kelsi is a composer, Sharpay and Ryan are Drama freaks, and Zeke, Jason, Chad, and Troy are basketball players. There was such a rucos when the school found out that Troy and I were going out."

"Really. Is it one of those school where jocks have to go out with cheerleaders?"

"It was like that but Troy and I broke that and made it so everyone could go out with who ever they wanted to."

"Thats pretty cool."

"Yeah. I thought so too."

"So what does Troy planning on doing when he graduates?"  
"We both plan on going to U of A here. Troy is going for pediatric doctor. I'm going for a science teacher."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah. We both hope to get scholarships next year. I don't want to use all of the money mom left me."

"Yeah. But by now you have at least 600 thousand. I mean your mother put some money in the bank and the half a million has collected interest."

"Yeah. I know but you never know how much college is going to cost for Alex in the future and I have to pay for my schooling probably."

"What does Troy plan on using to go to medical school with?"

"His grandparents are paying for his med school." Troy and the gang come downstairs.

"The nursery looks great Gabs." Taylor said sitting next to Gabriella on the couch.

"Yeah. Really. The pale pink and white really goes good with the dark wood." Sharpay said.

"Yeah I know. Thanks for all the furniture you guys."

"Your welcome Gabby. We love you and our little niece." Taylor said.

"That's good to know."

"Isn't it?" Sharpay said.

"So how old are you guys?" Julie asked the group.

"They are all sixteen like Troy and I." Gabriella said.

"Babe were going to go play a little two on two." Troy said.

"Okay. Play fair you guys."  
"We will babe." Troy said bending over and kissing Gabriella on the cheek and going out to the driveway were there was a basketball net.

"Aww he loves you." Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi teased.

"You guys already knew that though."  
"Yeah we did. You guys suck."

"Thanks. I guess."  
"So can you wait for the little one?"

"No I'm ready for her to come out already. One I want my body back and two I want to see my baby girl." Gabriella said.

"Gabby come quick Troy's hurt." Jason said running into the house. Gabriella gets up from the couch and goes out into the yard.

"Honey what's wrong?"  
"My ankle. I fell on it."

"Do you think it's broken?"  
"No I think it's sprained. Chad can you call my dad?" Chad nodded and left to go call Jack.

"Are you going to be okay Troy?"

"I'll be fine honey. I just hope it's better before the championship game and when you give birth to Alex. " Chad comes back out.

"Your dad will be here in a couple of minutes Troy."  
"Okay. Thanks Chad." They stay out in the driveway until Jack gets there.

"So what happened?"

"We were playing two on two and I was dunking and I landed on my ankle wrong. I think I sprained it."

"Well were going to go to the hospital just to make sure."

"Okay." Jack picks Troy up and carries him to the car.

"Were going to go Gabs. Call us when you find out what's wrong."

"Okay. Bye Guys." They leave and Gabriella gets in the car and they drive to the hospital.

"What happened?"  
"I hurt my ankle playing basketball." Troy said to the doctor when they got into a room.

"Okay. Were going to get this X-Rayed and then see what's up with it."

"Okay." They take Troy to get his ankle X-rayed.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Gabriella asked Jack.

"He'll be okay. I promise Gabby. He's strong."

"I just want him to be okay for when Alex comes."

"He will be. Just believe in him Gabby." They wait in the room until Troy and the doctor comes in.  
"So what's wrong with him?" Jack asked the doctor.

"It's just a sprain. He'll be fine in a week."

"Thank god." Gabriella said sitting down because her feet started hurting.

"You okay honey?" Troy asked while the doctor wrapped his foot.  
"I'm fine. I'm just glad that your okay."

"I'll be fine honey." Troy said looking over at her.

"I know." Gabriella said getting up and going over to her husband and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I love you honey."

"I love you too." Gabriella kissed his jaw and closed her eyes.

"You two are so cute." The doctor said handing Troy some crutches.

"Thanks."

" You are just going to be on crutches for about a week. Come back in in a week and we will look at that ankle."

"Okay. Thank you doctor." Troy said standing up on the crutches.

"And no basketball for a week." Troy nodded and the doctor turned to Gabriella. "And you need to get off your feet when you get home you look like your about to pop." Gabriella nodded and they left.


	3. Chapter 3

2 months later

Gabriella was nine months pregnant. Lucille was at her and Troy's house while Troy was at school since Gabriella was so far along.

"Gabriella you okay in there?" Lucille asked from the bathroom door.

"No I think my water just broke." Gabriella said almost crying out in pain.

"Honey unlock the door." Gabriella reaches over and unlocks the door before grabbing her stomach when a contraction hit. "Breathe honey." Gabriella breathes like she was taught. "Can you get up I need to get you to the hospital." Gabriella stands up and Lucille helps her to the car before going back in and getting Gabriella's overnight bag.

WITH TROY

Troy was sitting in Mrs. Darbus Class when his cell phone went off.

"Mr. Bolton phones are not allowed in class."

"Sorry Ms. Darbus." Troy pulls it out and looks at it. "It's Gabriella." Troy said looking confused. "Gabby?" Troy said answering his phone.

"Troy my water broke your mom is taking me to the hospital. Get your father and get your ass down to that hospital right away."

"Baby breathe. I'll be there as soon as possible." Troy said grabbing his books. "I love you."

"I love you too." They hang up and Troy gets ready to leave.

"Mr. Bolton where do you think your going?" Ms. Darbus asked.

"To the hospital . My wife is in labor."

"Go then." Troy ran out of the room and down to the gym where his dad is teaching.

"Troy what are you doing here."

"Gabriella's in labor we got to go." Jacks eyes widen and ran with his son to the office.

"Michelle we have to go. I need a sub for the rest of my classes."

"Where are you going?"

"My wife is in labor. I've got to get to the hospital to be there for when my daughter is born." Troy said impatient.

"Troy calm down."

"Go I will get a sub."

"Someone might want to get down there right now since I have a class in the gym."

"I'll send someone down immediately. Now go." She said. The two guys ran out of the office and to Jack's car. They get in and drive to the hospital as fast as they could with out getting pulled over.

"Hi. My wife is in labor."

"Name?"

"Gabriella Bolton."

"Room 214. Down the hall and to the right. "

"Thank you." Troy ran down the hall and to the room. He bursted in and saw Gabriella on the bed sweating and holding his mom's hand. "Gabriella." He said walking over to the bed and grabbing her hand.

"I'm glad you could make it." Gabriella said looking at her husband.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Troy said leaning down and kissing his wife's forehead. "How do you feel?"

"Like I'm about to push a seven pound baby out of me." Gabriella said as another contraction hit.

"Breathe baby. Breathe." Troy said helping Gabriella through her contraction. "How far apart are the contractions?" Troy asked his mom when the contraction stopped.

"About ten minutes apart. The doctor said that Gabriella isn't going to be in labor very long. She's going to have a very short labor."

"That's very good." Troy said sitting next on the bed next to his wife.

"I'm going to go get something to drink. Jack will you come with me?" Lucille ask wanting to give her son some time to be alone with his wife.

"Sure." Jack and Lucille leave the room holding hands.

"They are the perfect couple." Gabriella said watching her father and mother- in- law walk out of her hospital room.

"Yeah." Troy said watching his wife. " You look beautiful." Troy said. Gabriella looked at him like he was on crack. "You look beautiful to me. I love you so much Brie." Troy said leaning his forehead on to hers.

"I love you too. Always." Gabriella said before leaning up and kissing her husband. "I can't wait until Alex comes then we will be a complete little family." Gabriella said leaning back on to the bed holding her husbands hand.

"Me too. But it's going to be a while before this little girl has any siblings."

"I know. I want to wait until were in college to have any more kids." Gabriella said watching her husband.

"Yup me too. I think college is a good time to have another kid." Troy's parents come back into the room when troy said have another kid.

"You guys are already planning on having another kid."

"When were in college." Troy said rolling his eyes at Gabriella making her laugh. The door to her hospital room opens and the doctor comes in.

"Hi Gabriella. How are you feeling?"

"Good. This is my husband Troy. Troy this is Dr. Nanski. He's the one who's going to be delivering Alex." Gabriella said. Troy went to go say something about having the doctor change but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back and saw his dad shaking his head.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Nanski."

"Nice to meet you too Troy. So Gabriella I'm just going to check and see how much longer your going to have to wait to meet your little girl." Dr. Nanski said pulling on a pair of gloves. He looks and see how far along Gabriella is. "Okay so your about seven centimeters along. Just three more centimeters and your ready to give birth."

"Thank god." Gabriella said. Troy smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Your doing great baby."

"I blame you for this." Gabriella said as another contraction hit.

"I'm sorry baby. I really am." Troy said holding her hand and kissing her forehead.

"I know you are." Gabriella said leaning her head on his shoulder. "Just think last night was the last night by our selves."

"Yup. The next time we go home were going to have our daughter with us."

"Is her nursery ready for her."

"It's been ready honey. For like two months it's been ready."

"Right forgot." Gabriella winced in pain.

"You okay baby."

"Yeah I'm fine." The door opens and Dr. Nanski comes in.

"We're going to check again. That okay Gabriella."

"That's fine just get my daughter out of me." Gabriella said crying. Troy wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay baby just calm down."

"Okay Gabriella your ready to give birth. Troy we need you to get in the scrubs and then we'll deliever this baby."

"Okay." Troy follows Dr. Nanski out and gets in scrubs. They go in and Gabriella is already prepped.

"Okay Gabriella Push." Gabriella pushes as hard as she can. "Okay one more." Gabriella pushes again. She was holding Troy's hand and squeezing as hard as she could when pushing. Troy was in pain but didn't say anything because he knew that Gabriella was in more pain then he was. "Okay Gabriella I see the head. Just one more big push and your done." Gabriella gives a big push. All of a sudden you hear a cry. "It's a girl. Daddy would you like to cut the cord." Dr. Nanski asked a shocked Troy. Troy nodded and grabbed the scissors that were handed to him. He cut the cord and handed the scissors back to him. The took the baby to weigh her and to measure her.

"You did it Brie. I'm so proud of you." Troy said kissing the top of his wife head. "I love you."

"I love you too." Gabriella rested her head on his shoulder and they waited until the nurse brought baby Alex over to meet her parents.

"Here you go. Some one wants to meet her parents." The nurse said as she handed the happy couple their baby girl.

"Troy look she's beautiful." Gabriella looking into her daughters small face.

"She looks just like you." Troy said bending down and kissing his daughters small forehead. "You are amazing." Troy said to his wife the looked down at his daughter who had opened her eyes and was watching her parents.

"She's got your eyes. Just like I wanted."

"We're going to have to be beating off boys with a stick when she's older."

"Don't think about that just yet. She still has a while to go before she's going to be dating. Trust me. She isn't allowed to date until she's seventeen."

"She's going to anyways. I just hope she won't be like us. Get drunk and have unprotected sex and end up pregnant at sixteen."  
"She won't because she won't be allowed to go to the after parties."

"Good because I don't want to be a Grandpa at thirty two."

"Like we did with your parents. They are only thirty five."

"True." Troy said holding Gabriella in his arms while she held Alex. The nurse comes back.

"We have to take her so that you can get back in your room. I'll bring her back when you get into your room."

"Okay. Bye baby girl." Gabriella said kissing her head.

"Bye baby." Troy said kissing her daughter before Gabriella handed the baby to the nurse. The nurse leaves. "Brie, I'm going to find my parents and take them to go see Alex."

"Okay. Text the gang and tell them that she's here and to come visit me." Gabriella said as the orderly came in.

"Okay." Troy leaves and goes to the waiting room where his parents are waiting for him. When his parents look up and see him they stand up.

"So."

"She's beautiful. Come on she's in the nursery." Troy said. They follow Troy to the nursery where he asked the nurse to bring him his daughter. The nurse gives Troy Alex.

"Oh. My. Troy she is beautiful she looks exactly likes Gabriella."

"That's what I said. I also said that were going to have to beat guys off with a stick. And she's not allowed to go to any after parties."

"Good." Alex yawns and opens her eyes and looks up at her father.

"Hey sweetie." Troy said softly. His parents looked down at their granddaughter.

"She has the Bolton eyes."

"Yup."

"You can take her back to your wife's room if you want." The nurse said. "She's also going to be getting hungry soon so if your wife is breast feeding she can go ahead and start."

"Okay thanks." Troy and his parents take baby Alex up to see her mommy. "Hey I have someone who wants their mommy."

"Aw. Give me my baby girl." Troy hands his daughter over to her mother. "God she is so beautiful."

"Yeah."

"Gabriella you did a wonderful job."

"Thanks." Gabriella said looking at her in-laws. "I wonder when the gangs going to be here."

"I don't know. They know that you were in labor. Everybody in Ms. Darbus' class know."

"Oops. Troy I want you to go to school tomorrow. And take pictures of Alex with you and show them."

"Okay."

"Gabs were going to go." Lucille said.

"Okay."

"We'll be back later tonight. Do you need anything?"

"A camera to take pictures of this beautiful little girl." Gabriella said, as there was a knock on her door. "Come in." The door opens and the gang walks in and Lucille and Jack leave. "Hey guys."

"Hey. How are you?" Sharpay said.

"Good. Now come over here and meet your niece." They all walk over and Gabriella shows them Alex's face.

"Aw. She's beautiful. She looks exactly like you Gabriella."

"We know. Troy already said that she's not allowed to go to any parties and that we're going to have to beat guys off with a stick."

"That's funny. But true."

"Yup." Troy said as his little girl let out a cry. "They said that she might be hungry soon and if your going to breast feed then go ahead."

"Okay. Um." Gabriella said looking at the guys.

"We're going to go down to the cafeteria and get some food." Troy said.

"Okay. Can you bring me a sandwich?"

"Of course." Troy said kissing his wife before following his friends out the door.

"You guys don't mind do you?" Gabriella asked about to pull down her gown.

"No. It's not like we don't have the same stuff. But we will look away until you get her settled."

"Okay." They turn around and Gabriella gets Alex nursing and covers up her chest with a blanket. "Okay, you can turn around now." They turn around and see that Gabriella covered herself up.

"How is it?" Kelsi asked.

"Different. It's kind of weird you know feeling her suck on your nipple."

"She's seems hungry." Sharpay said noticing her niece moving as she sucked.

"I know." Gabriella said as her daughter sucked.

"She is beautiful though."

"That she is. I'm just glad that she is here. I was getting tired of being fat. I love my daughter and all but I'm happy to start getting my body back."

"We'll all go with you to the gym. We all will start working out."

"You guys don't have to.


	4. Chapter 4

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

I KNOW I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTERS. I SERIOUSLY HOPE TO HAVE THE NEW CHAPTERS SOON. SO KEEP READING AND REVIEWING. I FINALLY JUST GOT MY LAPTOP SO IT'S EASIER TO WRITE THE NEW CHAPTERS.


End file.
